


Harry Potter: The Puppet Master

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: not on Harry’s part), some slash occurs in this chapter (no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a warning; I know some of the story line might be out of order with Goblet of Fire. But I didn’t want to go back and read the entire book just to make sure the small details of my fic match up with Goblet</p>
    </blockquote>





	Harry Potter: The Puppet Master

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning; I know some of the story line might be out of order with Goblet of Fire. But I didn’t want to go back and read the entire book just to make sure the small details of my fic match up with Goblet

**Chapter:** 1

Puppet Master Book One

Disclaimer: I own none of this. No money is being made.

Harry Potter watched dispassionately as the Ireland Chaser stole the Quaffle. The love he had felt for Quidditch was now all but gone. His life was in shambles and the allure of the wizarding game no longer held any appeal.

All his life, Harry had been a good boy. He never talked back to his elders. He never complained about being treated unfairly. And the reason he did this was because he always felt that if he was a good boy, he would be rewarded some day.

That childish desire was crushed at the end of his third year at Hogwarts. He discovered that he had been betrayed. At first, he had believed Dumbledore’s lies when the old man had told him that he had no idea that Sirius didn’t betray Harry’s parents to Voldemort. But then Harry remembered a simple potion that Dumbledore and the Ministry had at their disposal; Veritaserum.

Just three drops of the powerful truth serum and Sirius would’ve been proven innocent. Harry was told that the Ministry chucked Sirius in Azkaban because people were afraid. ‘What a crock of shit!’ Harry thought bitterly. If the people were afraid, they would have loved to see Sirius Black, the Dark Lord’s most feared lieutenant, be put on trial. The people would have loved to see Sirius divulge his so-called crimes under Veritaserum. And they would have taken comfort when he was proven guilty.

No, Harry came to realize; they were not afraid of Sirius. That made no sense. If they were, they would gladly parade him around to show the people that they no longer had to fear him. There was no reason for the Ministry not to do so. There had to be another reason Sirius was thrown into Azkaban without a trial.

But one theory came to Harry and it finally made sense. There was someone who wanted Sirius out of the way and this person had the means to sway the entire Ministry. And this person had a reason to do this; control.

After Sirius was taken away, Harry was placed with his dreadful relatives whom Harry hated. The only adult Harry could look up to was Dumbledore. When Harry came to realize this, it all started to make sense.

Dumbledore could’ve easily proven Sirius’ innocence but he needed Harry to be a pawn in his little chess game. If Harry was raised by Sirius, a notorious rule-breaker, Harry might have been too unruly to control. But if Sirius was out of the picture and Harry was placed with his lousy relatives, Dumbledore assured that Harry would have no one but the venerable headmaster to look to for guidance.

Harry still had no idea why Dumbledore wanted to control him, but Harry wanted out. He didn’t want to be manipulated by Dumbledore or anyone else for that matter. But how could Harry get out of Dumbledore’s clutches?

After the game, a group of Death Eaters stormed the camp. For a brief second, Harry considered joining their ranks. But he quickly realized that he would just be swapping Dumbledore’s control for the Death Eaters. No, Harry had to be his own man.

At the Welcoming Feast, Ron threw a tantrum when Dumbledore announced that there would be no Quidditch games this year. Harry felt relieved; he was going to tell McGonagall he wanted off the team. Dumbledore was talking about some challenge, but Harry wasn’t paying attention. He was trying to figure out a way to get out from under Dumbledore’s thumb.

For the next six days, Harry kept to himself. Occasionally Hermione and Ron would try to talk to him and see what was troubling him. Even though their intentions may have been good, Harry saw these as intrusions. Harry would always leave when his friends approached.

The young wizard spent most of his time wandering around the castle for hours. Some nights he actually slept in an abandoned classroom.

It was on the sixth night that Dobby visited him. The house-elf happily proclaimed that he had just gotten a job at Hogwarts. Harry pretended to be happy for the small creature, but he really didn’t care.

“What do be wrong, Harry Potter sir?” the creature asked.

Harry measured the house-elf up and quickly surmised that Dobby could not help him.

“Nothing, Dobby,” Harry said. “I just want to be alone.”

A few nights later the house-elf approached Harry again. This time Dobby brought Harry news.

“Dobby knows of a place where Harry Potter can be alone!” Dobby heralded. “It is a room where’s nobody can be bothering you, sir!”

“Where is it?” Harry asked.

“It be on the seventh floor,” Dobby said happily. “Dobby hears of it from other house-elves!”

The house-elf led Harry to a bare stretch of wall.

“Where is it?” Harry asked again. His patience was wearing thin.

“Yous has to walk by this empty spot three times, sir,” Dobby explained. “And yous has to be focusing on what you wants.”

“What do you mean?”

“If Harry Potter wants a room where no one can bother him, all Harry Potter has to do is think of it,” Dobby continued. “If Harry Potter wants to be washing himself, all Harry Potter has to think about is a bath tub and the room will make it fors him!”

“So I just think about what I want and the room will change to fit my wish?” Harry asked for clarification.

“Yes, Harry Potter sir,” Dobby said. “We house-elves be calling it the ‘Come-and-Go Room’ sir.”

Still feeling dubious, Harry paced in front of the blank wall will thinking about a simple room with a chair. After he passed the wall the third time, a wooden door popped into existence. Harry opened the door to find a Spartan room with a single chair in it just like he had imagined.

As a test, Harry walked in the room and thought of a desk. In a second, a small desk appeared in front of the chair. Dobby was right; the room changed to fit his wishes.

“Thank you Dobby,” said Harry the house-elf became so happy over the praise that Harry thought the creature was about to do flips.

“If Harry Potter needs anything just be calling Dobby and Dobby will come right away,” the house-elf offered as he closed the door.

When he was alone, Harry began to think. If this room supplied objects such as furniture, perhaps it could supply books and materials. Things he could use to help him. He closed his eyes and thought of his predicament. Ever since he was a baby, people have tried to kill him, Voldemort, Quirrell, Wormtail. Harry also needed to rid himself of Dumbledore. But the Headmaster was one of the most powerful wizards alive. He needed to defend himself against the people who wanted to kill him and he had to get away from Dumbledore. But to do so he’d need more power. Not only to defend himself against the people trying to kill him, but against Dumbledore as well.

Harry opened his eyes to see a few dozen books lying about the room. Each book was open to a seemingly random page. But on further inspection, Harry noticed that each book contained rituals and each one was open to power boosting rituals. Some rituals only granted a temporary boost, however Harry was able to quickly find several rituals which were permanent.

Harry spent the next several hours reading just a few of the rituals. One he found particularly interesting. It would give him a twenty per cent raise in his power and the ritual wasn’t difficult, but it was time consuming and some of the ingredients needed were rare. He reckoned that he could use his money to get the ingredients, but time was an issue. The book stated that he had to remain by the cauldron as he made the potion necessary for the ritual for forty straight hours, then he had to chant for another four hours before taking it. He couldn’t just disappear into this room for two days; it would raise too many questions.

Then the room supplied Harry the answer to his problems. Before his eyes, all the ingredients needed for the potion appeared. And a Time-Turner popped out of thin air. It was very similar to the one Hermione had used the year before, but this one was larger. Around the hourglass Harry saw that days were listed. He assumed that each turn of the hour glass would send Harry back one day whereas the one Hermione had used only sent the wearer an hour back into the past each turn. Having everything he needed, Harry set out to work on the first potion needed for the ritual.

Even though it was one of the least difficult rituals in the book, Harry’s first two attempts failed. His first try was fouled up two hours into the brewing of the potion when he swirled instead of swishing. The second potion was turned into unusable sludge twenty hours into it. While he was brewing the potion, Harry had the Come and Go Room conjure up a bed for him to sleep in. The bed was positioned right next to the cauldron and Harry set up an alarm clock that would wake him every couple of hours.

When he finally completed the ritual properly, Harry felt invigorated, like he had just woken up from a restful sleep. He tested his new strength on a few objects the room created. First he lifted a heavy stone weight with a Levitation Charm and then he transfigured that weight into a feather and back again. It wasn’t much of a boost, but it was noticeable to him.

Confident with his success, Harry tackled one of the more complex rituals. This one would boost his power two-fold and the ritual was performed in stages. The first stage needed a complex potion. The second stage needed Harry to sacrifice a goat (which the Come-and-Go Room had magically supplied) while chanting an incantation and the final stage needed him to draw symbols onto his chest using the goats blood.

It took Harry several attempts to complete this ritual. He ended up brewing the potion five times and killing three goats. But once he did complete it successfully, Harry felt the power surge through him.

He started another ritual immediately after finishing his second. This ritual took him a full two weeks to complete, but it gave him a power gain of nearly three-hundred percent!

As Harry’s power grew, so did his confidence. He now had enough power to be his own man.

After using the Time-Turner to send him back, Harry exited the Come and Go Room a few minutes after he had first entered it. Whereas he had just spent close to month in the magical room, only five minutes had passed outside.

The next couple of days, Harry went to class as he normally did. During these lessons, Harry forced himself to hold back. He didn’t want to show how powerful he had gotten and tip his hand. While he was in these classes, Harry realized that even with raw power, he was no match against a competent and skilled wizard such as Dumbledore. Even Flitwick, the tiny Charms Professor, could best Harry. The reason was simple, not only did they have skills and knowledge that Harry didn’t; they had years of experience using those skills. Harry needed an edge besides power.

By the end of his second week at Hogwarts, Harry returned to the Come and Go Room. Once he was in the room, he thought of learning some new and useful abilities. Suddenly, the room was packed, from floor to ceiling with hundreds upon hundreds of books. There was no way Harry could go through them all. So he tried to narrow it down. He thought about what he wanted; it wasn’t just power or the ability to control his own life. Deep down inside, Harry wanted to control others like they had controlled him. With a popping sound, all but one of the books disappeared.

Harry picked up the book and saw that it was open to a chapter entitled “The Puppet Master.”

It was a ridiculously complex ritual that needed a dozen difficult potions, several animal sacrifices, and a liter of Harry’s own blood. But the benefit would be that Harry could somehow see and manipulate people’s emotions! Not just simple and basic emotions either, like happy, sad, and angry. If Harry completed the ritual, he’d be able to male someone feel more confident, he could make someone be angry at one person in particular, and he could even create new feelings in people, such as he could make someone who absolutely hated him suddenly be madly in love with him.

It was perfect!

Harry reasoned that when he dueled with someone more skilled than he, all he had to do was tweak with his opponent’s emotions. He could make them cowardly and afraid. So much so that he could make his opponent run away before the duel even started.

There was one branch of magic that was immune to the Puppet Master’s power. It was called Occlumency, but the book stated that it was a very rare and obscure branch that very few people practiced.

The book also stated that any change he effected would seem natural to an outside observer and the target themselves. Even if he made an emotion rapidly change, the target would just believe that they snapped do to some unknown pressure.

It took him over a month to do it, but when he finally did it Harry felt no different. At first Harry thought that he had bollixed it up somehow. He expected some surge or something to happen. But nothing did. He was furious! He had wasted five weeks on it and nothing happened!

He spun the Time-Turner back to the day he entered the Come and Go Room and stepped out into the hall. He walked dejectedly back to the Gryffindor Common Room. But halfway to his destination he stopped.

Filch was walking up to him and what Harry saw amazed him. Bright, vibrant, and transparent colors filled the caretaker’s body. Gold, red, brown, green, yellow, orange, and dozens of other colors.

Harry dashed back to the Come and Go Room and opened the book once more. He reread the chapter which detailed each color and what emotion or feeling was associated to it. Just a few of the hundreds of combinations were; green equaled jealousy and anger, red was love, blue was sadness, yellow was fear, gold was happiness. The book stated that the intensity of the color rivaled the intensity of the feeling. All Harry had to do was reach out with his mind and just think about adjusting the color and he’d be able to control the target’s emotions.

When he left the room, Harry ran into Filch again, this time on purpose.

“What are you doing out of bed boy? It’s after curfew!” the old man snarled and spat.

With a smile, Harry reached out and toyed with Filch’s colors. He made the yellow swell and Filch began to tremble. Harry lowered the intensity of purple which signified Filch’s bravery and courage. In a second, the heightened fear and lowered courage caused the caretaker to soil his pants and run away.

“IT WORKED!” Harry hollered triumphantly.

The next few days, Harry just observed the people around him; to get used to deciphering the colors and emotions. Ron’s colors told Harry that he was loyal, but that he was also very jealous. This came as no surprise to Harry. Ginny was infatuated with Harry, another obvious trait. Hermione was kind and patient, but there was something about her that Harry had not noticed before. Buried under other colors was a hint of malice and cruelty.

Harry noticed something odd about some of the teachers. First both Snape and Dumbledore were blank to Harry, he could see no colors on them at all. This made Harry believe that they both were skilled in Occlumency. Harry decided to study up on the obscure magic to see if it would hinder his plans. The other professors were fairly straight forward; full of compassion and kindness. But Moody, the Defense instructor, was quite unusual. The man was fiercely loyal yet incredibly paranoid. Harry could also tell that the man was hiding something. Perhaps that is why the man was always yelling “Constant Vigilance!”

One person that Harry observed the most was Cho Chang. The pretty girl from Ravenclaw caught Harry’s eye the year before. Harry watched her from afar. The girl was confident yet timid. She seemed to be always happy, but she also had hints of sorrow under the surface. Cho was a picture of duality. This didn’t deter Harry’s fascination of her, in fact, all the conflicting emotions in the witch intrigued him

One thing that did upset Harry though was her crush on Cedric Diggory, a boy from Hufflepuff. He didn’t need his power to tell him that Cho fancied Diggory. She gushed every time he walked by.

A pang of doubt wrecked Harry’s spirit. Diggory was handsome, tall, athletic, and affable. It was obvious why witches wanted him. Of course Harry could woo witches with his powers, but he wanted more. And if he did use his power to make a witch fall for him, he’d have to continue to use those powers to please her as well.

One of the things that always bothered Harry was his size. He tried to lie to himself and say he was about average. But in truth, he was small. Some might even say stunted. When he masturbated, Harry could only use one hand. At best he was no longer the width of his palm. He bemoaned the fact that he could easily eclipse his length and girth with just one hand. And because of this, Harry always felt less of a man. He came to the realization that this was the reason he didn’t approach Cho. Yes, he could easily manipulate her to love him, but because of his small manhood, Harry felt unworthy.

But Harry realized he had a recourse; magic! Maybe he could use magic to increase his size. With that thought in his head, Harry returned once more to the Come and Go Room.

Waiting there for him was one book. It was a fairly simple ritual that would not only increase his size but also improve his virility. The book did not give an exact amount, but it did say that it would be worth it.

The ritual required no animal sacrifice, but it did require blood for the potion. And the blood had to be drawn from Harry’s penis.

After adding the first few ingredients, Harry braced himself as he stood over the cauldron with the needle in his hand. He bit his lip to stop the yelp of pain as the needle pierced the crown of his cock. He counted off seven drops of blood before placing a clean cloth on his assaulted member and stopped the bleeding.

A moment later, the contents of the cauldron bubbled and Harry added the rest of the ingredients. Next he had to let the potion cool for an hour. When it was time, Harry gulped down the potion.

Almost as soon as he drank it, he became light headed. The room spun around and Harry fell to the floor. A few minutes passed before he regained his senses.

Harry quickly stripped off his pants and cheered. It was huge! His penis and testicles had at least doubled in size, if not more. Harry couldn’t wait to peruse Cho. His mind was flooded of the Asian girl moaning under him.

But then a nagging feeling ate at him. Harry had never kissed a girl, much less had sex. If he had sex with Cho right now, he doubted that he’d last more than a few seconds out of sheer excitement. No, Harry realized that he had to do a test run on another witch first. But it couldn’t be just any witch. The witch Harry planned on first bedding had to mean nothing to him, because she’d be nothing more than a trial. After he shagged the girl, Harry had no intention of continuing with her. He basically wanted to cum in her and be done with it. So Harry decided that it had to be a witch he didn’t care for in the slightest.

Should he shag Ginny? It would be easy to manipulate her adoration so that he could fuck her. But she was Ron’s sister and if Harry fucked her and then dumped her it might cause some strife. And besides, Harry believed that Ginny would make a good toy. Something he could play with from time to time when he got bored.

Perhaps Hermione should be his first? She was attractive; her large front teeth gave her a unique cuteness. Besides, Hermione was undeniably the smartest person in their year, arguably the smartest in school, and to dump her would be unwise. Harry could use her brains. No, he wouldn’t use her and dump her; she was more valuable as a tool.

So Harry decided that it had to be a witch he didn’t know too well. And he also ruled out any witch from Ravenclaw. Even though he could control the witch’s emotions, he couldn’t control her mouth. If the witch talked about her liaison with Harry, word could get back to Cho and that would be unfavorable.

When he thought about it, witches from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were ruled out as well. Ravenclaw wasn’t incredibly close to these two Houses, but rumors did spread between the three.

Which just left witches from Slytherin to choose from. This actually worked in his favor. Slytherin despised all other Houses and the other Houses hated them right back. That meant the witch he bedded wouldn’t talk to anyone from the Houses. And even if she did, most people would believe that the witch would be just trying to slander the Golden Boy from Gryffindor and he’d be safe because no one would believe her.

But his did leave a problem for Harry. The witches from Slytherin tended to be products of inbreeding and it showed. Offset eyes, sloping brows, and protruding chins were common features in that House. Yes, Harry was planning on using the witch as a cum-bucket, but he did have standards.

Thankfully there was one slight exception. Even though she reminded Harry of a pug, Pansy Parkinson was still attractive. And from what he saw of the witch whenever she was out of her school robes, Pansy had a nice body.

But to get Pansy and use her like a rag, Harry had to practice his new power. For the next week, Harry used his power subtly on his friends and fellow students. For Ginny, Harry slowly raised the girl’s reverence toward him. By the weeks end, Ginny was practically bowing to him and he heard rumors that she had an elaborate shrine to him in her room. Harry liked the idea that someone was worshiping him and he made a mental note to develop that side of Ginny even further.

Hermione’s changes were even subtler than Ginny’s, but had a more pronounced effect. Along with boosting the loyalty she felt for Harry, he also brought her malice and cruelty closer to the surface. By the second day of his adjustments, Hermione was snapping at the other students for the simplest infringement of the rules or for interrupting her. By the end of the week, the brunette witch was not to be trifled with. One fifth year witch had accidentally spilled ink on Hermione’s homework and the next day, that witch’s head had been shaved sometime in the night. Another student who caught Hermione’s ire ended up in the Hospital Ward when the bowl of noodles he had been eating turned into snakes and attacked him. No one suspected Hermione, but Harry saw her pride well up whenever the pranks were pulled and he knew she did it.

Ron’s change wasn’t as noticeable. Harry treated his best friend to something Harry thought he needed; confidence. Taking Ron’s volatile nature into confederation, Harry knew that too much consideration would go to his head. He would turn into a total prat if Harry boosted it too much. So Harry just gave the gangly red-head a gentle nudge. Now, Harry didn’t do this strictly out of the goodness of his heart. With Ginny, Harry wanted a worshiper, someone to praise him. Harry’s plan with Hermione was to use her brain. His intention for Ron was to turn him into a weapon. Ron was constantly flying off the handle, but his lack of confidence always held him back from acting on his desires. Harry reckoned that with a little effort, he could turn Ron on anyone who pissed him off and Harry would be blameless.

Now that Harry had gotten used to his powers, he approached Pansy when they left Potions Class. Whereas Harry had been subtle and noninvasive with his friends, he was like a bulldozed with Pansy. The moment she turned and looked at Harry, he threw her hatred for him away, making it disappear in the blink of an eye. Next, Harry created admiration for him in her and then promptly spiked it. Harry saw her eyes grow wide as Pansy looked at him in a whole new light.

With a small nod of his head, Harry pointed to a nearby classroom that he knew was not in use. He slipped in that room as the Gryffindors passed it. He immediately walked over to the far wall and waited. A few seconds later, Harry heard Pansy through the door. She was making some excuse to her friends and Housemates. A moment later, the door to the classroom opened up slowly.

“Potter, are you in here?” Pansy asked.

“Over here,” Harry replied.

Pansy slowly walked up to him. As she approached him, Harry created new feelings in her; desire, lust, longing, and trust. And every one of these emotions were directed at and keyed to Harry. As she got closer, Harry quickly elevated these feelings. By the time she finally reached him, she couldn’t restrain herself. Their lips crushed into each other and she ran her hands all over his face and body.

In a matter of seconds, she was on her knees and opening his trousers. She gasped aloud when she pulled his meat out. Harry saw Pansy’s eyes pop wide in awe as she examined his magically alter penis.

“Lick it,” he commanded and Pansy went to work. Her tongue traced his bulging veins and wrinkles while she gently massaged his sack. It was obvious by her skill that Pansy had done this many times before. In a few moments, Pansy worked the cock to its full and impressive size.

“Now suck on it like a good Slytherin Slut,” when Harry said those words, he quelled her anger at being called a slut and raised her enjoyment. To Pansy, not only did she not mind Harry calling her a slut, she actually enjoyed it.

Pansy opened her mouth and took him in. Her warm tongue slid under his rod as her top row of teeth lightly scraped against the top of his cock. While her mouth sucked his crown, Pansy stroked and massaged his shaft. His penis had gotten so large thanks to the ritual that the girl’s fingers didn’t touch when she wrapped her hands around his girth.

“Look up at me, slut,” again, Harry made Pansy feel joy over being called that foul name. The black haired witch looked up at him with her pale blue eyes and it sent a thrill through Harry. Even without his power telling him what she felt, Harry could see the lust in her eyes.

“Do you like the taste of my cock, whore?” he asked while stroking her enjoyment.

“Yes,” she said huskily and returned to pleasuring Harry.

Her spit coated his cock. Pansy worked it with a fervor and passion. Harry played with the lust in her and made it blossom. She groaned on his dick as a wave of pleasure washed over her.

Harry felt the pressure build up until he blew his load. He erupted all over Pansy’s pale face. It dribbled down her nose, cheeks, and chin in great globs. As Harry panted, Pansy scooped off his cum from her face and sucked it off of her fingers. After she had cleaned herself, Pansy stared in awe at Harry’s manhood.

“You’re still hard,” she said with reverence.

Instead of responding, Harry simply threw Pansy on her back and tore off her panties. He slid his fore and middle finger into her sopping pussy. She moaned out and Harry saw the white of her lust grow.

“Do you want me to fuck you, my inbred slut?” Harry asked and used his power to swell her lust and enjoyment.

“Yes,” she cried and Harry slid his fingers in deeper.

“‘Yes’ what?” Harry teased.

“Fuck my slut pussy!” Pansy cried out. She called herself slut like it was something to be proud of. She was responding exactly how Harry wanted her to. Pansy was following his commands like a good Puppet.

Harry rewarded his Puppet by sliding his cock into her. She held her breath while he pushed his length in. The Slytherin made a purring sound after he buried himself to his hilt.

“Fuck me,” she growled and wrapped her legs around him. “Make me your slut!”

Much like her skill in blow-jobs, Harry knew that Pansy was experienced. He pulled out and slammed into her and she cried out happily “Make me your whore!”

Harry pumped away. She groaned and moaned as he used her. He could see the white color of her lust turn so bright that it was almost blinding. The color flared up and her vaginal walls contracted around his cock. She screamed as she came. A few seconds after she came, Harry erupted once more. He spurted his seed inside her.

Harry pulled out of her cunt and tossed her over. Without warning her, he withdrew his wand and jabbed the tip into her butt-hole. Judging by Pansy’s reaction, this was a virgin hole for her still. Harry muttered a cleaning and lubricating charms. He discarded his wand and spread her cheeks wide. Before she could object, Harry pushed his cum-cover crown into her ass. Her sphincter clenched around him and denied him entrance.

“Relax,” Harry ordered and tweaked her trust and lust. In a second Harry felt his Puppet loosen her muscles, allowing him to proceed.

She groaned out pitifully as he pushed himself all the way in. Harry saw dread and trepidation rise up in her and he quickly pushed those feelings aside. He wanted his Puppet screaming out of passion, not fear.

“Stay loose,” he commanded and slowly slid out. When his cock left her hole, it closed up again. Harry spat a large amount of saliva onto her button and worked it in with his finger. While he probed her anus, Harry toyed with her lust. In essence, he used his new power to force her to love his finger in her ass. After a minute, Harry withdrew his finger and spat on her asshole again. Slowly, he shoved his cock back into her butt. He repeated the process of removing his dick and finger-fucking her while increasing her lust and enjoyment six more times.

“Oh, please fuck me,” the Puppet begged.

“Where do you want me to fuck you?” Harry teased as he twilled his finger in her anus.

“Fuck my bum,” she moaned.

“I didn’t hear you,” Harry took a great amount of joy in watching his Puppet squirm.

“Fuck my ass!”

“Do you really want me to put my dick in you inbred ass?”

“Shove it in!” she begged. “Please!”

Harry gave in and slammed his cock into her ass. She cried out in pain and ecstasy. His hips slapped into her bum time after time. Harry forced the white of her lust to grow in intensity and she burst. Again and again he used his power and his cock in her ass to bring Pansy to climax. By the time he came, he had lost count of how many times she orgasmed.

Harry collapsed on top of her as he finally grew soft inside of her. After he regained his breath, Harry stood up. Pansy groaned, he could tell even though she was exhausted,, she wanted more.

“We can’t do this,” Harry said. He saw her anger and sadness flare up inside of her exactly how he had planned.

“What?” she snapped.

“I’m Gryffindor, you’re Slytherin,” he stated calmly. “It’ll never work.”

As he spoke, Harry reached out with his power and reduced her anger and raised her acceptance. He had planned to do exactly this when he had chosen her; use her to become a man, dump her, and make her accept it.

“I suppose you’re right,” Pansy admitted. “Our Housemates would kill us.”

As a sign of support, Harry made himself stroke her cheek softly. What he wanted to do was get as far away from the slut as possible.

“Maybe…” Pansy began. Harry saw the gleam of desperation and hope in her as she spoke. “Maybe we could meet in secret; like we are now.”

“No, it won’t be fair to you,” Harry had suspected that Pansy might say something like this and he had come up with the perfect counter point. Some tripe that she would eat up. “You don’t deserve to sneak around. You’re too special for that.”

Again, Harry made Pansy’s acceptance grow.

A single tear escaped her eyes and Harry quickly extinguished her sadness. He didn’t want to deal with Pansy’s blubbering.

“It’s best this way,” Harry continued. “I’ll go outside and make sure no one is around. Then you clean up and we leave. We have to act like this never happened.”

“Yes,” agreed Pansy. “We can’t risk this ever being found out.”

Harry got up and walked out the door. He made a show of looking around. He really didn’t care if anyone did see them, he’d just adjust their emotions to accept it and move on. When he saw that no one was in the hall, he singled to Pansy and the girl joined him.

“Here, take these to remember me by,” she said and shoved her panties into his pocket. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. The two shared a sad look and Pansy turned and walked away. As she disappeared from view, Harry’s sad look was replaced by a happy smile.

T B C

Author’s Notes: Just a warning; I know some of the story line might be out of order with Goblet of Fire. But I didn’t want to go back and read the entire book just to make sure the small details of my fic match up with Goblet

* * *

**Chapter:** 2

Disclaimer: I own none of this. This was created for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made. This is a work of pure fantasy. I do not condone or practice any of the activities contained within this fiction.

WARNING: some slash occurs in this chapter (no, not on Harry’s part)

The day after he used Parkinson to become a man, Harry went into action to claim Cho as his. He saw her standing with some of her friends at the Ravenclaw House table during breakfast. He was a little nervous approaching her, but he took confidence in his new power and his manhood.

“Hi, Cho,” Harry greeted the shorter witch.

“Hello Harry,” Cho said. Harry was surprised to see a touch of lust in the Asian witch when she greeted him. It wasn’t the same level she had when she talked to Diggory, but it was only a little lower. So that meant Cho was naturally attracted to Harry.

The witches that were talking with Cho giggled and Cho shot them a look.

“How are you?” Cho asked Harry.

“Brilliant,” he replied. “Listen, I was wondering if we could talk?”

“We’re talking now, aren’t we?” Cho answered with a cheeky grin. Harry detected no malice either in her voice or emotions. She was just being playful and he took that as a good sign.

And the witches around Cho took her playful jibe as their cue to laugh again.

“Why don’t we go over here?” Cho suggested and led Harry to the other end of the table. As they walked away from the group of giggling witches, Cho gave them a look that clearly said ‘Do not follow.’

“So, Harry, what did you want to talk about?” Cho asked.

“Well, um, I’m a little nervous…” Harry began. It was true that he could easily use his Puppet Master power and get what he wanted out of Cho, but he Wanted to do it subtly. If he just used his powers to make Cho his plaything, people might get suspicious and start to ask questions. If a number of people saw that he and Cho had talked before getting together, then that wouldn’t be as suspicious.

“What, you’ve never talked to a witch before?” Cho asked playfully.

“No… I’ve talked to them loads of times. I just haven’t asked them out on a date,” Harry said in an off-handed tone.

“Oh, are you asking me out on a date?” Cho said and she blushed while Harry saw affection flare up in her.

“Yeah, how about we go for some tea or…”

But Harry was cut off when the ponce from Slytherin walked by.

“I didn’t know Scar-head liked chinks?” Malfoy said in a drool tone.

Harry saw anger and sadness rise up in Cho at Draco’s harsh words.

“You’re just a disgusting little shit,” Cho snapped before dashing away.

Harry glowered at Draco as he passed. It was time to teach the bastard a lesson.

Shortly after Malfoy passed Harry, his goons and fellow Housemates followed the blond wizard out. Pansy quickly glanced longingly at Harry over her shoulder. Before he left the Great Hall, Malfoy made it a point to stop by Gryffindor table and said something inappropriate to Hermione and Ron who were eating their breakfast.

Malfoy could’ve easily been handled with Harry’s power, but Harry decided to see how well he could control his Puppets. Harry walked over to his two friends. Ron was steaming mad at whatever Draco had said while Harry could see that Hermione was just as angry, but she was scheming silently.

“That prat,” Ron snarled. “Someone should give him what’s coming to him.”

“Why don’t you do it?” Harry asked Ron. He saw Ron’s self-doubt begin to rise up. Harry quickly suppressed it and replaced it with assurance.

“Yeah, why don’t I?” Ron said with pride.

Hermione’s shoulders sank. Harry could see she was disappointed; apparently she wanted to be the one to deal with Malfoy.

“I’ll hit him with a Lockjaw Hex,” Ron announced. “That way he won’t be able to open his gob.”

“What?” Hermione cried. “You want to hit him with a first year hex?”

Hermione voiced Harry’s disappointment. He was hoping for something a little more… direct and effected.

“I don’t know any good hexes though,” Ron weakly defended.

“You know the Stinging Hex, don’t you?” Harry asked. Harry was ashamed to mention that hex, even though it would only be a nuisance more than cause the target pain, it was still better than a Lockjaw.

“Yeah but, I can’t do it very well,” admitted Ron. “”When I do it, it’s just a little more than a tickle.

Harry repressed a sigh of disappointment. He was hoping that Ron would’ve made a good attack dog.

“Ron, you never pay attention in class,” Hermione said in a bossy tone. “It’s not all wand movements and saying the incantations correctly when you cast a hex or charm. Your feelings affect then as well.”

“Wha?” Ron said dumbly.

“Spells or hexes rely on emotions,” Hermione lectured. “Ones that cause harm or pain, like the Stinging Hex, are greatly improved when the caster focuses on his or her negative emotions!”

“Really?” asked Ron.

“Sure, all you have to do is think about how much you hate Malfoy and it’ll work,” Harry said while elevating Ron’s confidence and his hatred for Malfoy.

Later that day, Harry and his friend saw Malfoy leaving the Charms classroom.

“Do it now,” Harry commanded.

“What if he gets caught?” Hermione asked. Harry knew that she was worried about losing House points. She wanted to hurt Draco, but she wanted to do it in a way that would not get back to Gryffindor.

“It’ll be worth it,” Ron replied and walked up to Draco. Harry spiked Ron’s anger as the red-hair wizard leveled his wand at the arrogant shit.

“MALFOY!” Ron yelled. When Draco turned, Ron shouted the incantation with unbridled rage. The ponce fell to his knees while crying out. Harry saw pain run through his body. Malfoy’s goons pulled out their wands and were about to hex Ron when Harry toyed with their emotions. He quickly raised their fear and doubt. The idiots stood there trembling while Malfoy continued to shout.

“Mr. Weasley!” Flitwick yelled as he ran out of his classroom. “Stop that this instant!”

Ron was so filled with rage that he had not heard the tiny professor. Draco continued to shout in pain.

“Mr. Weasley!” Flitwick repeated and grabbed Ron’s wand hand. Ron finally snapped to his senses and Draco stopped yelling. “Fifty points from Gryffindor and three night’s detention for you, Mr. Weasley!”

Late that night, Ron staggered into the Common Room, he had been forced to help Filch clean Myrtle’s loo after the ghost threw a fit and flooded the room with sewage. Harry could see that Ron was dishearten and regretted attacking Malfoy. That was precisely why Harry spent most of the night working on Lavender Brown.

Harry had whispered in Lavender’s ear all night long about how Draco deserved to be punished and how Ron was so brave to finally stand up to the bully. All the while, Harry used his power to play with Lavender’s affections. He even went as far as to suggest that someone should thank Ron for his actions.

After he was satisfied that Lavender would perform properly, he left the blonde witch in the Common Room. Harry retrieved his Invisibility Cloak and waited under it in the Common Room for Ron to return.

When Ron entered the room, Lavender sprang up and ran to his side.

“Are you okay, Ron?” she asked, her voice full of concern and compassion.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Ron said. He was a little taken back by Lavender. She had hardly ever spoken to him over the past two years.

“Here, sit down, you must be tired,” Lavender said and led him to the couch. After they sat, the blonde witch handed him some food. “I had the house-elves bring up some snacks.”

“Thanks, I’m starving,” Ron admitted before he started shoveling food into his mouth.

While Lavender watched Ron eat, Harry adjusted her feelings from his hiding place.

“That was unfair what Flitwick did,” Lavender complained. “Giving you detention, Draco deserved to have that happen to him.”

Ron nodded his head in agreement while chewing his food.

“You were very brave,” Lavender said with a blush to her cheeks.

Harry saw the pride swell up in Ron at Lavender’s compliment. The raven-haired wizard thought it was time to reward his Puppet; to throw his dog a bone so to speak.

He reached out with his power and ignited Lavender’s lust. He watched as it flared up inside her.

Lavender ran her fingers through Ron’s red mane. Ron swallowed his food and looked at the witch with wide eyes.

“You know, you’re kind of cute,” Lavender commented before kissing him.

Harry saw Ron’s lust rise up and he decided to give both of his Puppets a little boost. In a few seconds, their gentle kiss turned passionate. In a shot amount of time; Ron had a hand in her blouse and she was rubbing his groin through his trousers.

Harry watched their tongues battle for dominance in each other’s mouths. Again, Harry elevated their lust for one another. Ron pulled open her blouse and tugged her bra down; exposing her pink nipple. His mouth clamped down on her tit and Lavender groaned. She fumbled with his belt and zipper unsuccessfully. Ron removed himself from Lavender’s tit, which was now red and puffy, to help her with his trousers. Lavender pushed Ron so that he was leaning back against the couch and she pulled his cock free. Harry took pride when he saw Ron’s member; Ron was slightly larger than average, but no where near Harry’s current size.

While still sitting next to Ron, Lavender leaned over and swallowed his cock and began to bob. Ron groaned out pleasurably. It didn’t take Ron long, he came in a dew short minutes. Lavender spat his seed out into a napkin and smiled at Ron.

Harry watched for a bit as his two Puppets made small talk. He made sure that if Ron said something stupid, which he tended to do, that Lavender wouldn’t take offence. A short while later, Harry left them be and went to bed.

_-0-_0-_0-_0-_0-_0-_0-_0-_0-_

The next morning, Harry watched Ron and Lavender walk into the Great Hall, hand in hand. When they sat down, they fed each other bits of fruit.

Satisfied that his Puppet, Ron, was being rewarded, Harry got up and moved over to Cho.

“Hello, Harry,” she said with a touch of embarrassment.

“Hey, we didn’t get to finish our conversation,” Harry said lightly.

“No we didn’t,” Cho agreed with a smile.

“Would you like to take a walk?”

“Sure, I’m finished with breakfast anyway,” Cho replied and stood.

The two walked through the corridors and talked for a while. Harry didn’t care what she was saying actually. He was a little randy from watching Ron get a blow job the night before and all he wanted was to have Cho’s lips on his cock.

Unlike with Pansy, Harry went slowly when he adjusted Cho’s feelings. Slightly raising her affection here, tweaking with her lust there. Fifteen minutes later found Harry and Cho kissing lightly in some secluded corner.

They met up again at lunch and Harry got to knead her small tits through her blouse. He placed kisses and small nibbles all over her neck while he pinched her nipples.

After lunch, Harry had Double Potions. It was dreadful. Apparently Snape was furious that one of his favorite students was attacked and he took it out on every Gryffindor in the room, not just Ron. Neville was practically in tears by the end of the class.

As they walked up the stairs leading out of the dungeons, Harry heard Draco shout the incantation for the Leg-Locker Hex. Ron’s legs snapped together and he pitched backwards. Before anyone could catch him, Ron tumbled down a dozen steps. Harry could hear and see Ron’s leg break as he crashed onto the floor.

Someone ran to fetch Pomfrey and some of the Gryffindors, including Hermione, tried to tell Snape what had happened. The greasy bastard casually dismissed their stories.

“But Ron’s neck could’ve snapped!” Hermione argued.

“Then Mr. Weasley should be more careful not to trip on his big feet next time!” Snape said with mirth.

If Harry could, he would’ve made Snape shit his pants in fear. But because of that damned Occlumency, Snape was immune to his Puppet Master power and therefore untouchable.

Harry joined his fellow Gryffindors by Ron’s bed in the Hospital Ward. Pomfrey was able to heal his bones with a simple charm, but his bruises needed some time. The school matron gave some potions to Ron and ordered him to rest.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get Draco back,” Ron said confidently while Lavender held his hand affectionately.

Harry agreed with Ron’s assessment. But Harry also believed that Snape should be punished as well. The fucker let one of his Puppets be hurt and Snape did nothing. Harry was going to make him pay.

As the Gryffindors left Ron to rest, Harry turned to Dean and Seamus.

“Someone can’t just hex Draco and hope he’ll leave us alone,” while Harry spoke, he toyed with his dorm mates’ anger and frustration.

“Well maybe we just need to use a more powerful hex?” Dean offered.

“No, then Draco would just retaliate in kind, like he did to Ron today,” Harry pointed out. “Someone has to do something to him that will permanently put him in his place.”

With his words running in Dean and Seamus’ head, Harry elevated their lust a touch.

_-0-_0-_0-_0-_0-_0-_0-_0-_0-_

That night, Harry met up with Cho once more and he showed her the Come and Go Room. Before they entered, Harry focused on a nice room with a big and comfortable couch.

“This place is amazing!” Cho said as she looked over the room. It was decorated with bright red wallpaper and opulent hanging chandeliers.

“It’s not as amazing as you,” Harry said before kissing her. While he kissed her, Harry made her lust and affection grow. After a few moments of kissing passionately, Harry and Cho flopped on the couch.

The Asian witch slid down Harry’s body until she was kneeling between his legs. She kissed the bulge in his trousers and pulled his zipper down.

“Merlin, you’re huge!” she exclaimed happily after first seeing his manhood. Harry chuckled at her pleased expression while she touched and stroked his cock. After a moment Cho experimentally put his organ in her mouth and began to suck. She didn’t have the skill that Pansy had. But what she lacked in experience, Cho more than made up in effort. With a little bit of trial, Cho was able to stuff his entire length in her mouth. She paused slightly when his crown touched the back of her mouth before she relaxed and shoved the cock into her throat. When Pansy blew him, she had only taken a bit of him into her mouth. But his dick was so far I her mouth and throat that Cho’s nose buried in his pubic hair. It felt wonderful how her throat muscles contracted around and massaged his dick. After a moment, Cho pulled herself off to catch her breath. A genuine smile graced her face when she saw how happy she had just made Harry. Once she regained her breath, Cho swallowed his entire cock once more. This time she made herself bob up and down. Pleasant gagging and gurgling sounds escaped Cho as she throat-fucked Harry. A few seconds after she pumped him with her throat, Cho pulled up to breathe again.

“Do you like this?” she gasped.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Harry cheered and Cho returned to her task.

A few minutes of this and Harry felt his load build up.

“Cho, I’m gonna cum,” he warned.

The Asian girl pulled up and held her open mouth over his crown while she pumped him with both hands. He grunted and moaned as his spunk slashed in her mouth and on her lips. She continued to pump until he was dry.

Cho made a show of presenting her cum-filled mouth to Harry before gulping it down. She licked his seed off of her lips and swallowed it as well.

Harry stuffed his still hard dick back in his trousers. He was planning on toying with Cho later. The two talked about inconsequential things and Harry adjusted her affection for him. He reckoned she’d be begging for him much like Pansy had in just a few days.

After walking Cho back to the Ravenclaw Common Room, Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower. He found the Room empty except for one person; Hermione Granger.

“Where were you?” she demanded. “It’s one in the morning.”

Harry could see her jealousy fueled anger course through her. Under that Harry noticed her affection for him.

“I was out,” he said simply.

“What were you doing?”

“I was spending time with Cho,” Harry saw her jealousy rage.

“You could’ve cost us points if you got caught out after curfew!” she hissed. “After Ron’s stunt we can’t afford to lose more points!”

“Are you worried that I would lose points,” Harry countered while making her affection grow. “Or are you jealous because I was with Cho?”

“What? Why would I be jealous of Cho?” she denied, but Harry could see her jealousy swell.

“Because I kissed her,” Harry said dryly. It amused him to see Hermione’s envy.

Hermione refused to respond but her face turned red.

“You’re jealous because I kissed her like this.” Harry walked up to Hermione and placed his lips to hers. For an instant, Harry saw fear spring up in Hermione; he rapidly suppressed her fear and spiked her affection and lust. She melted into his kiss. Her lips parted and Harry took the invitation to slide his tongue into her mouth.

His hands found their way to her tits. They were small, but still larger than Cho’s. Hermione groaned into Harry’s mouth while he squeezed her breasts.

Harry continued to elevate her lust and affection. He could see it burning in her.

One of his hands left her tit and traveled to her panties. She was so wet that her juices had already saturated her knickers.

“Do you want me?” Harry asked while simultaneously rubbing her twat and spiking her lust and desire.

“God, yes!” she moaned.

Harry savagely tore open her blouse; sending buttons flying in every direction. Hermione reached up behind her own back to unclasp her bra which Harry promptly tugged off of her. He suckled her tit while still rubbing her pussy. Hermione arched her neck and purred.

Her skirt was tossed somewhere over the couch and Harry lowered her sopping knickers. Hermione was standing in front of Harry wearing nothing more than the tattered remains of her blouse, knee-high socks, and her shoes.

Hermione took more time and care when she striped Harry naked. Hermione kissed each bit of skin as it was exposed. When she got to Harry’s pants, she stared in wonder.

He had still been slightly aroused due to Cho’s wonderful blow-job, and his playing with Hermione only caused his cock to swell to it impressive size. She placed her lips around his cloth-covered penis and growled like an animal. The vibrations sent chills up his spine.

Having enough foreplay, Harry pushed Hermione on her back and hoisted up her hips so that he was holding her bottom a foot off the ground. As he cradled his Puppet in the crook of one arm, Harry guided his cock into her pussy with his free hand. She yelped in pain as he broke her hymen, but Harry drastically elevated her lust and desire to offset her pain. Slowly, Harry pushed himself into her hot folds.

“Oh, fuck,” she groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. “You’re so fucking big, it’s filling me up!”

He didn’t stop pushing in until his curly black hair mingled with her brown hair. Harry lowered himself and his Puppet so that they were lying on the floor. Harry slid halfway out before going back in slowly.

“Yes-s-s-s!” Hermione hissed when he reburied himself.

Slowly Harry fucked her. He watched as she wriggled under him and saw how her lust and passion grew inside her. Harry toyed with those two emotions until their colors grew so bright that they were almost blinding. Her orgasm hit and Harry had to put his hand over her mouth when she cried out in passion. He didn’t want anyone hearing her cries and walking in on them.

After her climax, Harry picked up the pace. A few second before he came, Hermione orgasmed once more and Harry was forced to muffle her screams with his palm again. “Cum on me,” she panted. “I want to see it!”

Harry obliged and pulled out of his Puppet. He started to pump as his cock hovered over her belly.

“That’s it, cum on me,” Hermione pleaded.

With a grunt, Harry sprayed his sticky load on her skin. It splashed around her navel and dollops fell into her pubic hair. After he was finished, Hermione massaged his fluid into her skin.

As Harry laid next to her, he asked, “Are you still mad about me kissing Cho?”

“No,” Hermione said sheepishly after Harry removed her anger.

“Would you be upset if I did what I just did with you to her?” Harry asked and raised Hermione’s arousal.

“No,” she admitted with a blush.

“It doesn’t bother you that I want to be with other witches?”

“You’re more than enough man to share, Harry,” Hermione said as she played with his large cock.

“Would you want to watch me and Cho?” Harry inquired and raised her arousal even more.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Hermione stated with a touch of embarrassment.

“How about if I watched you and Cho?” asked Harry. This time Harry spiked her desire and affection.

“She is pretty,” Hermione blushed even more. She bit her lip before adding. “Perhaps you could even join Cho and me?”

As an answer, Harry kissed Hermione.

Hermione worked Harry hard again with her hands. After a few minutes, she wanked him off and his cum coated her tits.

_-0-_0-_0-_0-_0-_0-_0-_0-_0-_

Thankfully it was Saturday. Harry had been up past two in the morning playing with Hermione and he wouldn’t have been able to get up for class, he was so tired.

Ron returned shortly after lunch. Once everyone had said there hello’s, Ron sat by Harry and Hermione. After Harry had ejaculated on Hermione they had decided to keep their relationship a secret, especially from Ron. His jealousy would be unwelcome.

“How are you feeling, Ron?” Hermione asked.

“Perfect,” Ron said. “I just can’t wait to get back at Draco.”

“Me and Dean have been talking about that,” Seamus said and he sat next to Ron.

“Yeah, if we just hex him, he’ll just get back at us,” Dean added.

“So what should we do then?” Ron asked.

Dean and Seamus shrugged their shoulders.

“He wouldn’t expect a physical attack,” Hermione suggested.

“Y’mean like beat him up?” Dean asked.

“But won’t he still get back at us?” Ron put in.

“Not if you make the attack vicious enough,” Hermione speculated. Harry was glad that he developed her darker side.

Harry saw the doubt and fear in Ron, Dean, and Seamus and quickly snuffed it out. He replaced it with a thirst and desire to follow Hermione’s lead.

“We can grab some Beater’s clubs,” offered Dean.

“Yeah, we can really mess him up that way,” agreed Seamus.

“But he can still run to the professors and we’d get chucked out of school,” Ron moaned.

“not if you make it vicious enough like Hermione said,” Harry added.

“Yes, threaten him,” Hermione put in. “Tell him that if a professor even looks at you sideways you’ll make him regret it.”

The three young wizards nodded their heads while Harry used his power to bolster their confidence and anger. As an experiment, he also toyed with their lust. He wanted to see what would happen when he combined those emotions.

“What about his goons?” Ron inquired. “Crabb and Goyle are always following him around. We can’t take them on as well.”

“You get them out the way beforehand,” Hermione stated. “Do a variation on what we did to them in our second year when we knocked them out. Instead of slipping them a Sleeping Potion, give them a potion to make them sick.”

“The Puking Potion would work,” Dean stated. “Ron, you’re brothers have some. I can steal a couple of dosages.”

“I can talk to the house-elves and they could make sure Crabb and Goyle get it,” offered Harry.

_-0-_0-_0-_0-_0-_0-_0-_0-_0-_

That night, Harry met with Cho in the Come and Go Room where she repeated her glorious blow-job. He repaid her by fingering her anus while eating her out. As they lay together, Harry brought up the idea of having Hermione join them. Not only did Harry brush away any doubt or hesitation Cho might have felt, he made her actually become aroused and excited over the concept of licking Hermione’s muff.

_-0-_0-_0-_0-_0-_0-_0-_0-_0-_

The next day, Harry called Dobby and handed him the Puking Potion. He told the house-elf to put it in something Crabb and Goyle would eat. Dobby was incredibly helpful, he even suggested that the potion should be put in Pumpkin and Egg Tarts, Crabb and Goyle’s favorite snack.

Harry watched as a tray of snacks appeared in front of Crabb and Goyle at lunch. The two brutes wolfed them down in a few bites and their faces almost instantaneously turned a sickly green. In a few seconds, the two fools were vomiting all over the table. Pansy and Millicent had to help the morons to the Hospital Ward after they vomited a third time. Which left Draco conveniently alone.

Ron, Dean, and Seamus all shared a knowing look when Draco got up to leave. The three wizards followed Malfoy out and Harry waited a minute before he too followed.

When they had planned their attack, Harry made sure that he was left out of it. He led his Puppets to believe that Harry wanted nothing to do with the attack.

After donning his Invisibility Cloak, Harry caught up with his dorm-mates. The three Gryffindors were trailing Draco. And then they made their move when Draco went to the loo.

The loo was empty save for Draco when Harry and his Puppets entered. Dean magically locked the door while Seamus cast a Silencing Charm on it.

“Weasel! What the hell are you doing here?” Draco snarled when he finally noticed the three Gryffindors.

“We’re here to teach you a lesson,” Ron informed him.

“Professor Snape would love to hear that you tried to accost me,” Draco said with a sneer. Harry could see that Malfoy’s arrogance was just a front for his fear. Draco may have been a pompous ass, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew he was outnumbered and he tried to instill fear in Ron, Dean, and Seamus to drive them off.

“Oh, no one will hear about this,” Ron said confidently.

Draco finally realized that he couldn’t talk his way out of this so he whipped out his wand. But before he could launch even one hex, Dean and Seamus leapt on him. They quickly pinned him to the floor.

“If you touch me, you’re all dead,” Draco threatened as Dean wrenched the wand from his hand. “You have no idea what my father will do to you.”

Ron pulled out the Beater’s club from his robes and smashed it across Malfoy’s mouth. Blood erupted from the Slytherin’s mouth.

“Shut the fuck up!” Ron shouted. “For fuck’s sake, all you do is gabber on and on.”

Dean and Seamus released him and Malfoy tried to scurry away. But the two Gryffindors pulled out their own clubs and proceeded to pummel him across his back as he crawled to the door.

As they beat Malfoy, Harry stroked his Puppets’ rage, hatred, desire, and lust. He was curious to see what his Puppets would do to Malfoy under such stimuli.

Harry could hear Malfoy’s ribs crack and break under the clubs. After six blows, Draco collapsed to the floor. He coughed and spat great globs of blood and teeth as he tried to draw breath.

“You walk around this place pretending that you own it ‘cuz your dad’s a Death Eater,” Ron ranted before swinging his club down on the fingers of Draco’s right hand. With a sickening crunching sound, Draco’s fingers were crushed. Small chips and fragments of the bones were jabbing through his skin in several places.

Again, Harry raised his Puppets emotions. He could see his Puppets’ organs swell in their pants. They were getting a perverse sexual satisfaction from beating Draco. Harry was intrigued and wanted to see how far his toys would go. So he raised the strange combination of emotions yet again.

Ron stopped beating Draco and barked “Grab him and make him kneel!”

Dean and Seamus obediently followed Ron’s command and forced Draco into a kneeling position. Ron seemed to think for a moment before ordering; “Seamus, lay across his feet. Make sure he can’t move them!”

Seamus did so.

“All right, Dean, sit on his head,” Ron snapped and Dean complied. They had positioned the injured Slytherin so that his head and knees were forced onto the floor and his ass was sticking up in the air.

A muffled cry escaped Draco’s bloodied mouth when Ron tugged the blond wizard’s pants down to expose his bum. Ron quickly jabbed the tip of his Beater’s club into Draco’s rectum. At first, Ron had some difficulty penetrating the young wizard’s ass so he applied more force. With a groan from Ron and a scream from Draco, the red-haired wizard shoved the club a few inches into Malfoy’s rectum.

“Give me your club,” Ron commanded of Dean. After getting the black boy’s club, Ron wielded it like a hammer and slammed it into the handle of his club; driving the offending weapon even further into Draco’s cavity.

Malfoy was screaming for mercy as Ron continued to hammer the club even deeper. Ron didn’t stop until only the very end of the handle was sticking out of Draco sphincter.

The two Gryffindor released Draco and he collapsed on the floor. Ron stood over Malfoy menacingly.

“If one professor so much as looks in our direction, we’ll make this seem like a walk in the park!” Ron punctuated his threat by kicking Malfoy in the balls. “If one of your goons even tries to talk to any of us, I’ll have your balls. And I won’t even mention what I’ll do to you I catch wind of you dad.”

Ron spat in Draco’s face and walked out of the loo. After both Seamus and Dean added their spittle to Malfoy’s face, they followed Ron and left a beaten and bloodied Draco laying on the floor with a club shoved up his ass.

Harry looked down at Draco and adjusted the snot’s fear. He made it grow and spread until it consumed him. When the Slytherin began sobbing in pain and fear, Harry left him.

T B C

Author’s Notes: Just a warning; I know some of the story line might be out of order with Goblet of Fire. But I didn’t want to go back and read the entire book just to make sure the small details of my fic match up with Goblet

* * *

**Chapter:** 3

Disclaimer: I own none of this. This was created for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made. This is a work of pure fantasy. I do not condone or practice any of the activities contained within this fiction.

WARNING: This work of fiction will have graphic depictions of sex (including but not limited to nonconsensual sex, rape, and sex between minors) violence, and many other things that some readers may not like. If these things upset you DO NOT READ THIS!

The school was buzzing. A little over two hours after Harry left Draco alone in the loo, the blond wizard was found. He was immediately taken to St. Mungo’s in severe shock.

Some of the students were talking about a crazed killer on the loose inside the castle. Others claimed it was the act of over-worked house-elves who had snapped and took out their aggression on Malfoy. Some had even speculated that Dumbledore had something to do with it. But one thing was common to all of the students’ stories; none of them felt the slightest bit of pity for Draco.

A number of the students were hauled in and questioned by the Professors. Harry was one such student. The raven-haired wizard had been given a note by an underclassman and was told to head to McGonagall’s office straight away. When he entered his Head of House’s office, Harry found McGonagall along with Moody waiting for him.

“I’m sorry to have to do this, Mr. Potter, but the animosity between you and Mr. Malfoy is well known,” McGonagall stated.

“What’s happened, ma’am?” he asked, faking ignorance.

“You haven’t heard?” McGonagall asked.

“I’ve heard some gossip, but ever since my second year, I tend to tune it out,” Harry answered. He hoped bringing up the difficulties he had with his fellow students and their gossip when the Chamber of Secrets was reopened would grant him some sympathy from the old witch.

“The Malfoy boy was attacked,” Moody said curtly.

“Attacked is hardly the way I’d describe it, Alastor,” McGonagall commented.

“What happened?” repeated Harry.

“I first have to ask you where you were earlier today, shortly after lunch?” McGonagall inquired.

“I went to the library,” Harry lied.

“Did anyone see you?” McGonagall asked.

“No, ma’am,” Harry was about to use his powers to affect trust in both McGonagall and Moody, when the scarred wizard spoke up.

“I believe him,” Moody said in a definite tone. “I’ve only known Potter for a few weeks, but he’s not the type to ambush someone. I’m positive he’s not the one who did that to Malfoy.”

“Yes, you’re right,” McGonagall agreed. “It was too cruel. Harry would never do such a thing.”

“Was it that bad?” Harry asked and pretended to become anxious.

“Mr. Malfoy was assaulted viciously today,” McGonagall said with graveness.

“Will he be okay?”

“Only time will tell,” the old witch said sagely.

_-0-_0-_

All in all, about forty students were called in by their respective Heads of House and asked about what they knew of Draco’s attack. Luckily, Ron, Seamus, and Dean were smart enough to have come up with a believable alibi; they said the three of them went to practice flying at the Quidditch Pitch together. But it became clear that they weren’t going to be as smart with their fellow Gryffindors.

After supper that night, Ron hopped on a table in the Gryffindor Common Room and used it as a make-shift stage.

“Everyone, I have fantastic news!” he heralded. His cohorts, Dean and Seamus, joined him on the table. Every head in the Common Room turned to hear his announcement. Harry had an inkling of what Ron was about to say and immediately reached out with his power and spiked Ron’s fear. The tall red-head looked at all the faces looking up at him and blanched. Harry reasoned that to Ron, it felt like he had just been hit with a bad case of stage fright. There was no way he’d suspect that Harry was the one to cause such fear in him.

“What is it Ronnie-kins?” Fred called out from the crowd.

“Never mind,” Ron squeaked weakly before hopping off of his make-shift stage.

“Just what the hell do you think you were doing?” Harry demanded in an undertone.

“I was just gonna tell everyone the good news about we did to Draco,” Ron muttered. Harry could tell by Ron’s emotions that he was hoping for some respect and admiration from his peers.

“Not everyone would be overjoyed at what you did to Draco,” Hermione put in.

“Then they didn’t know him,” Ron defended himself confidently.

“Yeah, the little shit deserved it,” Dean added.

“That doesn’t matter,” Hermione hissed. “Do you think if you blabbed to everyone here that they wouldn’t talk? That it wouldn’t get around to the rest of the school and then to the professors?”

“Well, I…” Ron began but Harry cut him off.

“What if Snape offered a reward for the capture of the people responsible for the attack,” Harry speculated. “Let’s say he’d give the person who turns over Draco’s attackers a passing grade for their final. You’d be finished.”

“I didn’t think about that,” Ron admitted shamefully.

“You never think, Ron,” snapped Hermione.

“Ease up, Hermione,” Harry said softly. “Ron was just happy about getting Draco off our backs.”

“Did you tell anyone else?” Hermione asked.

“I told Lavender,” Ron said while Dean and Seamus shook their heads.

“Where is she?” asked Harry.

“In her room,” Ron replied.

“Hermione, go get her, please,” Harry requested.

When Hermione brought Lavender into the Common Room, Harry didn’t even bother saying hello to the blonde witch.

“Did you tell anyone what Ron did?” he demanded.

“No,” she said. “I was going to tell Parvati, but I haven’t seen her yet.”

Through his power, Harry was able to tell that she wasn’t lying.

“Listen, I know what you did was cool,” Harry began to lecture in a hushed tone so that no one outside their group could overhear. “But you lot can not risk it being discovered. If someone finds out, we’re all in big trouble.”

Harry could see that Ron, Dean, and Seamus were disappointed. They clearly wanted recognition and fame from their act; even if it was just a little. Harry could use his power to easily make Lavender give Ron that recognition in a very personal way. He had made sure that she was keyed to him and all it would take was a simple push and Ron and Lavender would be all over each other. But when it came to rewarding Dean and Seamus, Harry would have to go through the same process and alter witches for each one of them. Harry had already made plans with Cho and Hermione that evening and he didn’t want to waste time working on two witches. So he decided that Dean and Seamus would have to share.

Harry saw Patricia Stimpson, a plump and pretty sixth year with long curly black hair, sitting across the Common Room. After tweaking with Ron and Lavender’s emotions, Harry adjusted Patricia’s. He keyed her affection, lust, and sense of adventure to both Dean and Seamus.

“You’re right, Harry,” Ron admitted after some thought. “We’ll keep it to ourselves.”

“It’s for the best, mate,” Harry said and stroked the frisky side of Lavender.

“That doesn’t mean we can’t celebrate,” Lavender said with a naughty tone. Ron smiled at his girlfriend and the two quickly said their goodnights and left the Common Room. No doubt they planned on heading to a nearby broom closet or empty classroom to do their “celebrating.”

Dean and Seamus hung their heads and started to sulk. Harry silently signaled to Hermione and pointed at Patricia who was now staring lustfully at the two wizards.

“Hey you two,” Hermione said to Seamus and Dean. “I may be wrong but I think Patricia Stimpson is giving one of you the eye.”

The two young wizards looked over to the witch and Harry raised their lust at the sight of the girl.

“D’ya think she’s looking at me or at you?” Dean asked Seamus.

“I dunno,” Seamus replied.

“Why don’t you two go over there and find out,” Harry advised. To make sure they followed his suggestion, Harry tweaked their courage. He watched as the two wizards approached the witch.

Harry couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but he elevated Dean, Seamus, and Patricia’s curiosity, lust, trust, and thirst for adventure. In a minute or two, Patricia was leading the two wizards out into the hall. If Harry had played his Puppets properly, the three would be off looking for a place to be more intimate with each other.

A few minutes later, Harry led Hermione out of the Common Room as well.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“You know,” Harry replied. He and Hermione had talked about meeting Cho earlier that day and Harry could see Hermione’s excitement grow at the thought of being with Cho.

“I know what we are going to do,” Hermione stated. “But I don’t know where we are going to do it.”

“It’s a secret.”

When Harry arrived in the section of the castle where the Come and Go Room was hidden, he paced in front of the bare wall three times while he thought about meeting up with Cho. Suddenly a door appeared and Harry led Hermione into the magical room. The room had been transformed into a large bedroom decorated with silk drapes and scented candles that floated in the air.

“It’s wonderful,” gasped Hermione as she took in the opulent bedroom.

“Thanks, I made it myself,” Cho said proudly as she stepped out from behind one of the drapes. Harry and she had agreed to meet here shortly after supper, but Ron’s antic delayed him. “Where have you been? I’ve been waiting,” the Asian witch complained.

“Sorry, got a little side tracked,” Harry said before kissing his Puppet. Harry draped his arm over Cho’s shoulders and held out his other hand for Hermione. After the brunette witch took his hand, Harry pulled her in so that she and Cho were standing right in front of each other.

“Cho Chang meet Hermione Granger,” Harry introduced the two witches. They had met before, but not under the pretence of sex and Harry was making light of the situation by formally introducing the two.

“Hi,” Hermione said before leaning over and kissing Cho on the lips. Cho happily returned the kiss. Harry had been raising their interest and lust for each other for a few days now. He took pride in his skill as he watched their tongues play with each other. Harry felt his cock rise up at the sight of two pretty witches kissing.

“Hi,” Cho said after they parted, her lips swollen slightly.

The two witches shared a look and smiled.

“I’ll get the top,” Cho said.

“I’ll get the bottom,” Hermione added.

Before Harry could ask what they were planning, Cho started to unbutton his shirt while Hermione knelt and loosened his belt. His Puppets worked silently and stripped Harry. With both witches working on him, he was naked in under a minute. Hermione started by licking his shaft as Cho sucked on his nipples.

Harry groaned as Hermione took him into her mouth and Cho trailed her tongue and lips down his abdomen. He looked at his two Puppets as they knelt next to each other and stroked their passion and lust.

Cho pulled the cock out of Hermione’s mouth and slid it into hers. The brunette witch gasped in surprise when Cho swallowed Harry’s entire length.

“How can you do that?” she asked while Cho rubbed her nose in Harry’s pubic hair. “It’s huge!”

After removing herself from his shaft, Cho answered; “You have to relax your throat. Here give it a try.”

Cho held Harry’s dick in front of Hermione who opened her mouth wide and began to take it in. She paused just before his crown hit her gag reflex.

“Just relax,” Cho spoke calmly and she gently stroked Hermione’s kinky hair. “Just relax… that’s it… relax.”

Hermione gagged on her first attempt. But being the determined witch that she was, Hermione refused to give up. With Cho coaching her with gentle words and caressing her neck, Hermione was finally able to Harry’s entire length into her mouth.

Gasping for air, Hermione had obviously taking pride in her achievement. Harry watched as Cho licked up Hermione’s saliva that had dribbled down the brunette witch’s chin.

“It’s not fair that I’m the only one naked here,” Harry commented.

The witches took their time undressing each other and Harry didn’t mind at all. He watched as they kissed, licked, and suckled for a while before he joined. His tongue joined theirs in a three-way kiss. The three slowly made it to the bed while touching and caressing each other.

Hermione guided Cho to lie on her back and then held the Asian witch’s thighs apart to give Harry clear entry to Cho’s pussy. Harry began to push his way into Cho. There was a bit of difficulty at first, Cho was a fairly petite girl and her vagina was very tight. After a few tries, Harry was finally able to stuff his large cock into her. Hermione rubbed Cho’s clit while she sucked on the Asian witch’s tits and Harry slowly pumped away.

Harry watched as Cho’s ecstasy grew and grew aided by his power stroking her lust and desire, his penis slowly fucking her, and Hermione’s fingers working her engorged clit. The white of her lust became blinding in a short matter of time. Her walls clamped around his dick like a vice when she came. Harry grunted and spilled his seed into Cho. The two remained where they were as their orgasms subsided.

Harry crawled off of Cho and on top of Hermione. She made a happy sound when he forced his rock hard organ into her pussy. As he shagged Hermione, Cho decided to busy herself by pushing two of her fingers into Hermione’s ass.. Again, Harry used his power to help bring Hermione to climax.

After he came in the brunette witch, Harry let his Puppets suck him off. He was on his back while Hermione and Cho lay on either side of him. The witches ran their tongues up and down his cock. When they got to his crown, they would pause to slide their tongues into each other’s mouths. Then Hermione would wrap her lips around his cock and Cho would suck his testicles for a bit before the two witches swapped places. After a few minutes, Harry came on both of their faces. His load trickled down their noses, cheeks, and chins. His Puppets giggled as they licked his cum of each other’s faces. They lapped up his white spunk with their tongues and then shared it with each other with a deep kiss.

_-0-_0-_

Two days later, Harry’s breakfast was interrupted. When he was with the rest of the student body in the Great Hall, two people stormed in.

“I WANT ANSWERS, DUMBLEDORE!” Lucius Malfoy shouted at the top of his lungs as he stomped up to the Teacher’s Table. “WHO ATTACKED MY SON?”

Walking two steps behind Lucius was his wife, Narcissa. She scowled at a small first year as she passed.

“Good morning, Lucius. Narcissa, so good to see you,” Dumbledore greeted the Malfoys cheerfully.

“Do not patronize me!” Lucius shouted and his face turned red with anger. He continued in a voice loud enough for everyone in the Great Hall to hear; “What have you done to find Draco’s attackers?”

“A great many things,” the headmaster replied in a calm and soothing voice. “If you care to join me in my chambers, I’d be glad to discuss them with you.”

Lucius nodded his head and Dumbledore stood up. The old man led Lucius, Narcissa, Snape, and Moody out of the Great Hall. The moment they disappeared out, Harry stood up and proceeded to follow.

“Harry, where’re you going mate?” Ron asked with his mouth full of partially chewed food.

“Going to see what they know,” Harry replied and Ron gave him the thumbs up as if he agreed with the idea.

The raven haired wizard followed at a distance and saw the five people begin to walk into the stairwell hidden behind the stone gargoyle. Before Narcissa disappeared up the stairs, Harry used his power and created apprehension and nervousness in her and he keyed it to the cramped stairwell. She paused before entering the staircase.

“You go on ahead, Lucius,” she said elegantly. “I’ll wait here.”

Lucius nodded his head and walked up the stairs. Narcissa let out a shuddering sigh and crossed her arms as the gargoyle lurched back into place and closed the stairwell. Her nervousness swirled around inside of her. A moment later, the blonde witch gulped and Harry took that as his cue to approach her.

“Are you okay, Mrs. Malfoy?” Harry asked while lowering her apprehension and creating trust directed towards him in the woman.

“Yes, I am, thank you,” she said while looking down at him.

“It’s just that you looked rather pale,” Harry commented and raised her trust a little. She looked at him for a second and Harry saw her dislike for him battle with the trust that he had just instilled. Harry reached out with his power and lowered her disapproval of him. Her face slowly softened and Harry was suddenly struck at how good-looking she was when she wasn’t sneering. He was originally just planning on lowering her hatred for him so that he could pry information out of her. But, intrigued by her attractiveness, Harry squashed her dislike and created just a spark of affection for him inside of Narcissa. It was just a small amount, not enough to make her want to kiss him, but it was enough to place a small smile on her lips.

“I know it’s rather silly,” Narcissa said. “But I suddenly grew claustrophobic. I’ve never had such a problem before.”

The blonde witch’s voice had grown softer and she relaxed her posture slightly. Harry played with the trust and affection he had created and they started to mingle inside of her. He saw the colors swirl and grow a little brighter.

“Um, I don’t know how to say this, Mrs. Malfoy, so I’ll just say it; I’m sorry about what happened to Draco,” Harry said, he forced himself to sound genuine.

“I thought you and my son didn’t get along?” she asked.

“To be honest, I think he’s a prick,” Harry said and he saw the witch grow offended. “But he didn’t deserve that.”

Narcissa nodded her head and Harry saw the sadness well up in her. And he also noticed a need to be comforted in her. Hesitantly, Harry moved to within arms reach of her and placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. The trust and affection that he had created swelled slightly, almost imperceptibly, when he touched her without his interference. It was clear that Harry had unlocked something in Draco’s mother when he toyed with her trust and affection. The older witch was desperate for some tenderness and he could use that to his advantage.

“How is he, ma’am?” Harry asked. He tried to sound as compassionate as he could.

“Physically, he’s fine,” she said. “The healers were able to cure his injuries in no time. But he has other problems…”

Her sadness grew and Harry moved a little closer to her. Her fondness for Harry grew slightly as he got closer.

“What kind of problems?” asked Harry.

“He doesn’t recall what happened to him,” she said. “All he remembers is walking into the bathroom and then waking up in St. Mungo’s. It seems like he subconsciously made some sort of mental block so that he doesn’t remember it.”

“Pardon me for saying this, but isn’t that a good thing?” Harry speculated. “I’d hate to imagine what he went through, it must’ve been terrible.”

“It is a blessing in a way,” Narcissa stated. “But the authorities haven’t been able to get any information on his attackers.”

“I’m a little naive about the world still, but isn’t their some ways to get the information from Draco? Like a potion or a spell of some kind?” Harry asked and moved in a little closer to Narcissa. She relaxed even more and she seemed to lean slightly into Harry. They weren’t touching; in fact they were almost a full foot away from each other. But it was clear, but by the colors of her emotions and her body language, that Narcissa was longing for affection. And the wonderful idea of making her one of his special Puppets like Cho and Hermione interested him. He found himself wondering what it would be like to make a woman old enough to be his mother beg for his cock.

“Yes, they’ve tried Veritaserum and Legilimency on Draco,” she said. Harry knew what Veritaserum was but he had never heard of Legilimency before and gave her a confused look. Narcissa explained “Veritaserum is a powerful truth potion and Legilimency is a branch of magic where someone can extract memories from the mind. They were hoping to use the truth serum and Legilimency to break though his mental block. But when they asked him about the attack under Veritaserum and probed him under Legilimency, he went into shock again.”

“That was really that bad?” Harry asked. Of course he knew the answer already. Not only was the attack brutal, but Harry had spiked Draco’s fear before leaving him that day. It seemed that Harry had instilled so much fear in Draco that his mind blocked off those memories and his subconscious was fighting any attempts to break through.

Narcissa didn’t answer Harry’s question. She just hung her head low.

“Hey, don’t worry, Mrs. Malfoy,” Harry began in a reassuring way and he tweaked with her emotions again. “One thing I know about Draco is that he persistent and stubborn. This thing may have slowed him down a bit but it won’t bring him down.”

Another small smile graced her lips. “You think so?”

“I know so,” Harry said firmly and took her hands in his. He raised her fondness for him a little more and Narcissa squeezed his hands.

The sound of grinding stone announced that the gargoyle was moving and had opened the entrance to the Headmaster’s office. Harry broke contact with Narcissa quickly and took a step away from her. He knew that Lucius wouldn’t like him standing too close to the blonde witch.

Harry watched as Narcissa instantly tence up when Lucius entered the hallway. Harry saw her emotions turn cold. The sneer reappeared on her face as she took her place behind him. As the Malfoys walked away, Narcissa glanced quickly over her shoulder at Harry and he saw her affection well up in her. He was interested to see what she would do; perhaps he would write to her and attempt to draw her in even closer using his charm and guile. He had already planted the seeds of affection in the older witch and Harry was curious to find out how much further he could ensnare her without the use of his powers.

Now that she was gone, Harry’s thoughts returned to Legilimency. According to Narcissa, it was a magic that could be used to probes someone’s mind. Was it a common practice? If it was, he and his Puppets were in danger and he had to find a way to block Legilimency.

“Potter, what are you doing?” Snape demanded as he entered the hall.

“Standing, sir,” Harry said dryly. Apparently, Snape left Moody and Dumbledore in the office. Harry wondered if the old man was asking the retired Dark Wizard hunter to continue his investigation of the attack.

“I’m watching you, Potter. I’m watching all of you,” the Potion Master said threateningly.

“Sir?” Harry asked as innocently as he could muster.

“Draco’s attackers were Gryffindor,” Snape said.

“Excuse me?” Harry blurted out. He was worried that Snape had somehow discovered the truth.

“I doubt it was you, Potter,” he said and Harry relaxed. “You don’t have the stomach to do such a thing. But I will bet my hands that it was someone from your lousy House.”

Harry decided it be pointless to try and change his mind. Since Harry assumed that Snape knew Occlumency, Harry wouldn’t be able to adjust the slimy bastard’s emotions. And Snape hated Harry so much that it would be impossible for the young wizard to use his charm or guile on him so Harry chose to remain silent.

“One day, one of you fools will slip up and I will catch you. And I will make every single one of you shits pay dearly for what you did to Draco,” Snape threatened before he turned and walked away.

Harry glowered at the man. Snape was becoming a problem and Harry had to deal with him very soon.

T B C

* * *

**Chapter:** 4

Disclaimer: I own none of this. This was created for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made. This is a work of pure fantasy. I do not condone or practice any of the activities contained within this fiction.

WARNING: This work of fiction will have graphic depictions of sex (including but not limited to nonconsensual sex, rape, and sex between minors) violence, and many other things that some readers may not like. If these things upset you DO NOT READ THIS!

Author’s Notes: This is a work of pure fantasy. I do not condone or practice any of the activities included in this work.

Harry spent his lunch hour in the Come and Go Room after Snape had confronted him. He was curious to find out what Legilimency was and how he could defend himself against it. He had the magical room show him books which described that branch of magic.

The tomes the room gave Harry were all very old and confusing. The texts were written poorly with very general and vague descriptions. Harry had to reread several sections many times just to get a basic understanding of what the book was trying to describe. It was clear that the books written on Legilimency were sorely lacking and if Harry wanted to learn it, he would have to find a Master to teach him.

But Harry was able to discern from the vague books that a Legilimens – a witch or wizard who had mastered the difficult art – could read surface memories or emotions if he or she cast a spell. Narcissa had told Harry that someone at St. Mungo’s had performed this spell on Draco in hopes of finding his attackers. Harry doubted that the person they had unsuccessfully probe Draco’s mind would be so bold as to come to Hogwarts and corner random students and use the spell openly.

But one aspect of Legilimency concerned Harry, a Master Legilimens could sense strong surface emotions if he had eye-contact with the target. In other words, a Legilimens could possibly tell if someone is upset or even lying if they look in their eyes. With that, Harry reasoned that the Legilimens could perhaps use this to single out the nervous and lying students and then use their full power to test those students. Even though it was a school and a number of people were always lying and nervous for various reasons, the Legilimens would be able to narrow down his or her search.

Harry needed to defend himself and his Puppets against Legilimency. He closed his eyes and focused on ways to block a Legilimency intrusion. When Harry opened his eyes the same books that he had just read were still there. Each one of the books was opened to another page. When he read then he was stunned to see the name of the branch of magic used to defend against Legilimency was Occlumency. It was the same magic that stopped Harry’s Puppet Master ability. And it was the same skill that he assumed both Snape and Dumbledore practiced.

Harry started to worry; it would be safe to assume that Snape and Dumbledore were Legilimens if they practiced Occlumency. That made Snape a major threat in Harry’s mind. Snape was the type of person to corner students and use Legilimency on them. He would know the truth if the Potion Master did this to Ron, Dean, or Seamus. And Harry’s blood ran cold at the thought of what would happen to him if Snape used the mind-reading magic on him. The greasy bastard would know what Harry has done. Harry berated himself for not researching Occlumency when he had first read about it researching the Puppet Master. He would’ve gotten a head start at least.

Unfortunately, the sections on Occlumency were just as confusing and vague as the ones detailing Legilimency. The books were of no use to Harry; the texts were very vague and sometimes even misleading. He knew that he would never begin to wrap his mind around it. He needed a teacher. Harry doubted that Dumbledore would teach him. Especially if Harry had told the old man the real reason; “I don’t want you rooting around in my head.”

He wished the Room to show him if there were any rituals to block Legilimency and it showed him only one. The ritual needed to be performed over four months which wasn’t a problem because Harry could use the Time Turner to make it seem like he was only gone a few minutes. But the ritual had one major physical side-effect; it created a third eye right in the middle of the forehead. According to the ritual, the eye needed to be visible for it to block any Legilimency probe. So that meant he had to walk around with out it hidden by magic or even a hat. That would draw too much attention.

For a moment, Harry considered having Cho and Hermione take a crack at the books. Both witches were smarter than him when it came to theories and perhaps they’d be able to understand the vague text. Even if they were able to understand the text, Harry was under the impression that it took years to master Occlumency. And he realized that if they somehow did master it, then he wouldn’t be able to control them any longer. So that was out of the question.

No, Harry had to come up with another way. Thankfully, the books clearly stated that for a master, Like Snape to use passive Legilimency they would have to look at their target straight in the eye. Harry could spread a rumor to all the Houses, except Slytherin, that warned everyone that Snape could “bewitch” someone if they looked in his eyes. His fellow students were a superstitious lot, all he had to do was convince a small number of people from each House and they’d spread the warning to everyone else.

But that still didn’t defend Harry or his Puppets against a full blown Legilimency probe. They’d be an open book to Snape. Harry had to get rid of Snape; the bastard was looking for revenge for the attack of his favorite student. And he wouldn’t stop until he got it. Harry came to the conclusion that Snape had to be eliminated.

After supper that night, Harry met up with Cho and Hermione in the Come and Go Room again. The witches were taken back when Harry didn’t initiate sex right away.

“We have a problem,” he said gravely.

“What is it, Harry?” Hermione asked.

“I over heard Snape talking with Dumbledore,” Harry lied. “They were talking about Legilimency; an ancient charm that allows him to enter people’s minds. And he’s planning on using it to probe every students’ mind.”

“Good grief,” exclaimed Cho. Both witches looked stunned and mortified at Harry’s revelation. Of course they were reacting the way Harry told them to. As he talked, he heightened the witches trust in him and their revulsion of Snape.

“Dumbledore would never allow that,” argued Hermione.

“He didn’t,” Harry said. “But Snape convinced him it was necessary due to Draco’s attack. The greasy git convinced the old man that the person who molested Draco is a threat to everyone else in the school.”

“Is there a defense?” Cho asked.

“Yes, I actually read up on it earlier today. It’s called Occlumancy, but a Master, like Snape, is needed to teach it, the text stated something about not letting it fall into the wrong hands, or some crap like that. And I don’t think he’d be willing to do that,” Harry informed them. “Besides, from everything I read, it takes years to master.”

“What can we do?” Hermione asked, her voice full of worry.

“There are two types of Legilimency; the first type is passive. Snape can sense your surface emotions when he looks in your eyes,” explained Harry.

“So we don’t look in his eyes, right?” Cho asked.

“Yes, and we have to warn everyone in the school about it. Tell everybody not to look in the bastard’s eyes,” Harry continued. “The second type is the really dangerous one. He says an incantation and he enters your mind. He can sift through all your memories, every secret, and desire.”

“That’s hideous!” Cho exclaimed.

“What we have to do is tell everyone not to be alone around him, it’s too dangerous,” Harry suggested. “Snape would be hesitant to use the charm if someone witnesses it.”

“We’ll spread the news on it right away,” offered Hermione and Cho nodded her head.

Harry kissed Cho goodnight and they left the Come and Go Room. Harry and Hermione spent the next two hours convincing every Gryffindor about the threat of Snape. Harry didn’t have to use his Puppet Master power too much, most everyone in Gryffindor already hated Snape and they almost immediately believed every word that Harry and Hermione had said.

_-0-_0-_

During breakfast the next morning, Harry made a trip to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. When he talked to the Ravenclaw students, Harry reconfirmed what Cho had told them. Most of the students liked Cho and thought she was trustworthy so they believed her. But to be sure, Harry used his powers to reinforce their fear and hatred of Snape. At Hufflepuff, Harry told a number of the students the same thing he had told Cho and Hermione. As he spoke, he reached out with his powers and tweaked with their trust and fear.

By the time all the students were heading to their first class, they were all talking about how Snape was a threat.

_-0-_0-_

At lunch, Ron had an interesting conversation with Harry.

“I did it,” the red-haired witch said happily. “Me and Lavender finally did it!”

“Congratulations,” Harry cheered. Of course he was under the impression that his Puppets had sex a while ago.

“Yeah, we’ve just been kissing and…” Ron paused and then added in such a soft voice so that only Harry could hear; “sucking.”

“Good for you,” again Harry cheered.

“You should get yourself a witch and do it,” Ron suggested. “It’s wonderful.”

Harry just smiled at Ron’s ignorance and he took pride in knowing that Ron believed what the Puppet Master wanted him to believe.

_-0-_0-_

The Potions Lesson was difficult that day. Snape grew agitated that the Gryffindors were making it a point not to look directly at him. By the end of the class, he had taken away fifty points for Gryffindor and had yelled at every single student.

Neville and Harry had taken the brunt of this abuse. They were Snape’s favorite punching bags after all.

When the greasy bastard was yelling at Neville, Harry saw fear and doubt rage in the boy. Perhaps he would use Neville to take care of Snape. Using his power, Harry slowly changed his fear and doubt to rage.

_-0-_0-_

That night, Harry was reminded of what Ron had said; “You should go get yourself a witch,” when he was watching Cho and Hermione eat each other out. The witches told Harry he was going to get a show and the promptly stated to snog in front of him. He had to free his erect penis from his pants when Hermione started to suckle Cho’s tits.

He was eager to join his Puppets but waited patiently and watched. His patience was rewarded when the witches lay on top of each other in front of him. They were lying so that each of their faces was in the other’s crotch. Their moans filled his ears as they fingered and licked each other to ecstasy.

After they had both climaxed, Hermione got on all fours and stuck out her bottom toward Harry. Cho pushed the tip of her wand into Hermione’s anus and muttered a cleaning and lubricating charm. Then Cho spread Hermione’s cheeks wide and proceeded to tongue the brunette’s nether hole. Her tongue worked its way into Hermione’s ring. The pink organ wriggled around, spreading saliva and the lubricant around. Hermione began to moan after a moment and Cho removed her tongue. The Asian witch pushed her forefinger into the other witch’s hole and began to stretch it out by moving her digit in a small circle. Another finger joined in a minute and stretched Hermione out even further.

Harry got up and stood over Hermione’s bum. Cho took his cock into her mouth and coated it with her spit. After his organ was dripping with Cho’s saliva, Harry positioned himself at Hermione’s bum.

Slowly, Harry forced his way into Hermione’s anus. She groaned as he slid in, inch by inch. When he finally buried his cock into her bum, Harry paused so that she could get used to the sensation. He slowly pulled out and the moment his dick was freed of Hermione’s rectum, Cho engulfed the organ into her mouth. Her throat massaged and squeezed his dick, coating it with even more spit. Once again, Harry pulled out of Cho’s mouth and pushed himself into Hermione’s bottom. Before pulling all the way out, Harry pushed back in and pulled all the way out. When his cock popped out again, Cho swallowed it and reapplied her spit. Harry pumped Hermione three times and Cho coated his dick again with spit.

Each time Harry reentered Hermione’s bottom, he pumped her an extra time before allowing Cho to suck his dick again. It took some time, but Hermione eventually started to enjoy being bum-fucked. She ground her hips into Harry, driving his dick even further into her ass. Aided by Harry using his power to stroke her lust and enjoyment, Hermione climaxed two times.

Pulling out of her ass, Harry wanked himself until he came on her bottom and Cho’s face. Panting, Harry watched as Cho licked his seed off of Hermione’s bottom and then shared it with the brunette witch. After the witches licked each other clean, Harry asked;

“What would you say to the idea of adding another witch to our little playtime?” Harry asked while raising Cho and Hermione’s lust and happiness, ensuring their proper response.

His Puppets shared a look before Hermione spoke.

“Well, if you had more witches, Cho and I would have more people to play with,” Hermione pointed out. “While you shag one of them, we’d entertain the other.”

“Or others, as the case may be,” Cho continued.

“So you two are giving me permission to bring more witches into my bed,” Harry stated.

“Well, not just any witch,” Hermione corrected.

“Yes, we’d have to okay them,” Cho concluded.

“So who did you have in mind?” Harry asked happily.

“I was thinking Ginny,” Hermione offered.

“Ginny Weasley?” Cho asked disbelievingly.

“Yes, what’s wrong with Ginny?” Hermione questioned.

“Look at us,” Cho said to Hermione. “We’ve both got small tits, Ginny’s got small tits. Let’s give Harry someone with big breasts! Something he can grab onto.”

“Have you seen Ginny’s mother? Is she’s any indication, Ginny will have trouble touching her toes in a few years.”

“But that’s in a few years,” Cho argued.

Harry chuckled to himself as he witnessed his Puppets arguing over who he should fuck next.

“Ginny worships Harry,” Hermione pointed out. “He could do anything to her and she’d love it. Did you know she has a cucumber under a Permanent Freshness Charm that she calls ‘Harry’? Her roommates complain that she’s always shagging herself with it.”

“Is it as big as this?” Cho asked and picked up Harry’s semi-flaccid organ.

“No,” Hermione said with a hint of pride. “Ginny will cum when she sees it hard, I guarantee it.”

“You said that she’d let Harry do anything to her,” Cho began. “What about us? Would she let us do anything to her?”

“If Harry told her, yes she would,” Hermione answered. Harry wondered if Hermione knew how right she was when she said that Ginny would do anything Harry told her to do.

“Okay fine, she can join,” Cho finally agreed. “But we should pick another as well.”

“Who did you have in mind?” Hermione asked.

“As I said before, a witch more developed in the chest region than us,” Cho looked at Harry with a sly look in her eyes. “Maybe someone like Mrs. Malfoy.”

“Draco’s mother?” now it was Hermione’s turn to ask in disbelief.

“I saw Harry talking with her yesterday,” Cho said with a bemused grin.

“I was just trying to see what she knew about Draco’s attack,” Harry defended. He had told Cho that Ron and his two friends had been the ones to assault Malfoy and he used his powers to make Cho accept and like the idea of what had happened to the Slytherin.

“Draco’s mother?” Hermione repeated.

“Yes, she’s gorgeous,” Cho offered. “And from what I could tell, she had fantastic titties!”

“But she’s always grimacing,” Hermione retorted.

“The moment Harry sticks this thing in her…” Cho paused and held up Harry cock for emphasis, “she won’t be grimacing anymore.”

“True,” agreed Hermione. “And I would take a twisted pleasure in licking the twat that bore that arrogant prick, Draco, into the world.”

“You should write to her,” Cho suggested. “You know, see if she’s interested.”

“Actually, I was planning on doing that,” Harry stated. Of course he knew Narcissa was interested. He had made sure of it before she had left his sight.

“No, Harry is a bloke,” Hermione stated firmly. “He’d bollix it up.”

“Good point,” Cho agreed. “Last year, someone wrote me a love letter. I don’t consider ‘I want to see your tits’ very romantic.”

“We’ll write it,” Hermione said indicating both she and Cho. “Then you’ll copy it down and say it’s from you.”

_-0-_0-_

The next day, Harry sent Hedwig off with Narcissa’s letter. Cho and Hermione went through six drafts before settling. It stated;

“Dear Mrs. Malfoy,

I hope I’m not being too forward in writing to you. But I needed to.

First off, I was curious about Draco. How is he doing? Like I told you, I’m not friends with Draco, but that shouldn’t have happened to him. Will he be coming back to Hogwarts?

But the real reason I’m writing this is I want to talk to you. I must say, I was fascinated by our short conversation. I know there is an age difference between us, but I find myself wanting to get to know you better. I know it is inappropriate seeing you are married, but I cannot help myself.

If I have offended you, please forgive me. I truly want to get to know you.

Yours,

Harry Potter.”

After Hedwig flew away, Harry spent most of the day reinforcing Neville’s hatred for Snape. Harry kept elevating his rage so much so that if anyone even mentioned Snape, Neville’s face would turn beet red and his fists would tremble. Whereas Ron was an attack dog, Harry was turning Neville into a bomb.

Cho and Hermione decided not to include Ginny in their lovemaking until the weekend. They wanted to give the younger witch some rest after being claimed by Harry before she had to go to class.

_-0-_0-_

The next day, Harry had Double Potions and he had every intention of unleashing Neville on Snape. But the greasy fuck wasn’t slow or unskilled with a wand. He’d easily be able to stop Neville before any harm was done. So Harry had to release Neville at the right time, when Snape would least expect it.

Halfway through the lesson, Snape started to berate Neville for his failure to properly brew the Potion.

“It never ceases to amaze me at how stupid you are, Longbottom,” Snape shouted. Neville’s rage faired up and Harry had to quickly lower it, he couldn’t attack at that moment. Snape would’ve stopped him easily.

Thankfully, Lavender had the misfortune to drop a glass jar on the ground. Snape turned his back on Neville to yell at the blonde and Harry seized the moment.

Reaching out with his power, Harry spiked Neville’s rage until the green color of his hatred grew so bright that it was almost blinding. Neville snatched the knife he had been using to cut up roots and leapt at Snape. The three inch blade punctured his back, somewhere in between two ribs, and Snape howled in pain. Screaming a god-awful battle cry, Neville yanked the blade out of Snape’s back and a spray of blood splattered him in his round face. He brought the knife down in a slashing motion and sliced open a one foot long gash in the Potion Master’s back.

All the students started screaming and many tried to run out of the room as quickly as possible. None of them tried to help the professor. Whether it was out of hatred and a desire to see the bastard suffer or out of fear, Harry didn’t care. Snape was being cut to ribbons and that made him happy.

Snape whirled and tried to push Neville away, this just cause the crazed student to slash the greasy bastard’s palm. Harry smiled as he saw Snape’s little finger fall to the floor and Neville swung the knife again. This time, the blade’s edge cut through Snape’s face. The blade sliced through his left eye, down through his hooked nose, and gouging his cheek.

Hermione let out a yelp when some of the blood spattered on her face. One look told Harry that her cry wasn’t out of fear but pleasure. She was enjoying it as much as Harry was.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Harry’s right hand. He turned to see a very frightened Pansy Parkinson tugging at him. Harry was able to see her emotions and he knew that she was terrified of not only herself being hurt, but she was also frightened that Harry might bet hurt as well. And she wanted to drag Harry away to safety.

“STUPIFY!” Snape screamed. Harry turned just in time to see the red bolt hit Neville square in the chest. He had been distracted by Pansy’s antics and had not seen Snape pull out his wand. Harry may not have been able to stop Snape with his Puppet Master skill, but if had seen the bastard pull out his wand, Harry could have reacted in kind. Harry was still very fast thanks to Quidditch and he would’ve been able to withdraw his wand and muttered the Disarming Hex before Snape would be able to level his wand on Neville. But that stupid Slytherin slut distracted him and now Snape had hit Neville with a Stunner.

But Neville’s rage had been so great that Snape’s Stunner had only slowed him down. The crazed boy swung the knife once more. Even though it didn’t have the speed or force of his previous blows, Neville was still able to burry the blade into Snape’s shoulder.

Snape once again leveled his wand at Neville and Harry tried to go for his wand. But Parkinson still had a panicked grip on his arm and he couldn’t tug free in time.

“STUPIFY!” Snape screamed again. This time Neville dropped to his knees.

Snape slumped against his table and blood poured freely from his wounds. Harry was about to finish the job and send another student into a frenzy to kill the fucker. But the door to the classroom flew open and Professor McGonagall rushed in.

The old witch ran up to the fallen professor and asked “Severus, what happened?”

Snape was only able to groan in pain and McGonagall ran her wand in an intricate pattern over his body.

“You!” McGonagall shouted at Pansy. “Go get Madam Pomfrey and be quick about it!”

Parkinson finally snapped back to her senses and dashed out of the room.

“Thank goodness I was walking by when I heard the commotion,” McGonagall commented as she conjured a clean rag and placed it to his ruined face to slow the bleeding.

Harry glowered at Snape. The bastard had survived Neville’s attack. Harry’s pan had failed.

T B C

* * *

**Chapter:** 5

Disclaimer: I own none of this. This was created for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made. This is a work of pure fantasy. I do not condone or practice any of the activities contained within this fiction.

WARNING: This work of fiction will have graphic depictions of sex (including but not limited to nonconsensual sex, rape, and sex between minors) violence, and many other things that some readers may not like. If these things upset you DO NOT READ THIS!

Author’s Notes: This is a work of pure fantasy. I do not condone or practice any of the activities included in this work.

Author’s Notes part 2: I don’t like Ginny… and it shows.

Harry was in a miserable temper the rest of the week. Not only had Snape survived the attack, the word was that he’d be back in a matter of days. Neville wasn’t so lucky. Harry had raised his rage up so high that Neville’s mind snapped. The students were talking about how he was a lunatic who was foaming at the mouth. Harry didn’t feel sorry for ruining Neville’s life, he felt sorry because the ass didn’t kill Snape like he was supposed to.

So when the weekend came, his special Puppets did their best to bolster his mood. Cho led Harry into the Come and Go Room directly after supper on Friday night.

“What’s on the agenda tonight?” Harry asked as he and Cho entered the large bedroom.

“Oh, it’s a surprise. Now strip,” Cho said playfully.

“Only if you do,” Harry ordered. Cho answered by removing her skirt. Once they were both naked, Harry approached his lovely Puppet. Cho kissed his lips and stroked his manhood to its full erect state. Harry was surprised that she didn’t drop to her knees or lay on her back when he got hard, her lust was burning inside of her and normally she would shag him. But she continued to gently stroke him for a good long while.

“Aren’t we going to do… more?” Harry asked as his Puppet continued to caress his shaft. Her fingers weren’t enough to get him off, but it was enough to keep him hard.

“We have to wait for Hermione,” Cho offered.

“She better get here quick,” Harry stated. “If she not here in the next two minutes, I’m bending you over the couch and starting without her.”

“Deal,” Cho said happily.

But Harry wasn’t able to act on his proclamation. A few seconds after he spoke, the door opened and Hermione walked in leading a blindfolded Ginny.

Harry had been so upset over his failure with Snape that he had forgotten that he was going to claim Ginny this weekend. His cock jumped in Cho’s hands at the thought of Ginny’s lithe body under his. Chosmiled and placed her finger to her lips, silently telling Harry to remain quiet.

“Are we there yet?” Ginny whined.

“Yes, we are,” Hermione said and she moved Ginny so that she was a little more than a foot away from Harry. “But we can’t take off your blindfold.”

“Why’d you bring me here?” Ginny asked.

“Kneel on the ground,” Hermione commanded. Ginny’s face twisted in disapproval. “I want you to play a game and you’ll need to be kneeling.”

With a huff, Ginny complied and knelt in front of Harry. Her face was now positioned just a few inches away from the tip of his cock.

“Now Ginny, don’t be mad, but I’ve talked with your roommates,” Hermione stated and Harry saw the red-haired witch tense up. “They’ve told me about your toy.”

Harry saw fear and worry well up in the younger witch at Hermione’s words. He recalled Hermione talking about a cucumber Ginny kept as a sex toy.

Ginny fidgeted and lied “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You call it ‘Harry’,” Hermione said with a hint of mirth.

Ginny made a move to remove her blindfold but Hermione held her hand.

“It’s okay,” Hermione said in a reassuring way. “I’m not judging you on having a dildo, Ginny.”

“Then what did you bring me here for?” Ginny demanded. Sadness and grief spread through her and tears trickled down her cheeks.

“A cucumber’s a big item, Ginny,” Hermione stated. “What if Harry’s isn’t that size.”

“It’s just a toy,” Ginny countered. “The other witches keep telling me that it’s too big. That Harry’s, or any other fourteen year-old, is nowhere near that size. But it doesn’t matter… I love Harry.”

He saw her affection and adoration blossom and he stroked them to make them grow even more.

“What if I told you Harry wasn’t the size of your toy?” asked Hermione.

Ginny frowned at Hermione. Harry watched the witch’s jealously rise up. This just added to Ginny’s crying. Great streaks of tears poured out from under the blindfold and marred her cheeks.

“I’ve been Harry’s best friend for a little over three years,” Hermione defended.

“But how do you know his size?” Ginny asked.

“I accidentally walked in on him when he was getting dressed,” Hermione lied.

“Oh,” Ginny muttered.

“So how do you feel about his size?” Hermione repeated.

“It doesn’t matter, I love him,” Ginny said proudly. Harry suppressed a chuckle; judging by her emotions Ginny actually believed that she was in love with him. Harry reached out with his power and made those feelings grow even stronger.

“He could be smaller than my finger and I’d still do anything for him,” Ginny said proudly.

“Well, then, let’s play our little game,” Hermione said to Ginny while nodding to Cho. It was obvious that the two witches had made a plan and were now following it.

Cho held the base of Harry’s large organ and pointed it directly at Ginny’s face. Hermione pulled the blindfold off of Ginny and the younger witch blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the light. A moment later, her eyes grew wide.

“Oh, Merlin!” she muttered while staring right at Harry’s crown. Slowly, she raised her eyes up to Harry’s face and gasped. Harry saw he lust instantaneously flare up and he grabbed hold of it. Hermione had guarantied that Ginny would cum when she saw his cock and he wasn’t about to make a liar out of the brunette. He spiked the red head’s lust and passion to their pinnacle and Ginny bucked and groaned out.

“Wow, you were right,” Cho commented to Hermione while Ginny panted.

The red-haired witch looked in between Hermione, who was smiling pleasantly at her, and Cho who was naked and holding Harry’s immense cock. Harry saw jealously course through her body. He easily brushed her jealously aside and raised her lust and directed it at himself, Cho, and Hermione.

“Harry, Cho, and I are lovers,” Hermione explained.

“We have a progressive relationship,” Cho said and stroked Harry’s dick for emphasis.

“And we’d like you to join us,” Hermione offered. Harry elevated Ginny’s lust.

The red-head simply nodded her head in agreement.

“I think it’s time to indoctrinate little Ginny to our group,” Harry sated. “Ginny, crawl over to me on your hands and knees.”

Licking her lips, Ginny crawled like a dog to Harry’s feet. The witch looked up longingly at Harry and Cho released his dick. The organ fell and came to rest on Ginny’s face.

“Smell it, “Harry ordered. He thought it was appropriate to treat her like a dog. After all, her brother was his own personal attack dog. “Get to know my scent.”

Ginny inhaled deeply and she ran her nose on the underside of his organ. Her warm breath sent a pleasant wave up his spine. Ginny closed her eye and took in his scent again.

“Now lick it,” he ordered and the witch ran her tongue up the length of his meat. Her warm spit coated his tender flesh. “Good girl.”

After helping Hermione undress, Cho and the brunette witch sat on a couch and watched Harry dominate Ginny. Their fingers found each others twats and soon began to stroke each other.

“Suck on it,” Harry said. Ginny didn’t have Cho or Hermione’s talent; she slobbered a bit too much. She looked up lovingly at Harry as she bobbed and sucked.

After a minute, Harry told Ginny to strip. The witch couldn’t comply fast enough. She tore at her clothes and was naked in a few moments. Harry inspected her pale and freckled skin.

“That’ll do,” Harry commented before pushing Ginny onto the couch in between Cho and Hermione. The two other witches held Ginny’s legs apart and Harry pushed himself into her pussy. Ginny yelped as he drove into her.

Now that he was buried in her, Cho and Hermione released Ginny’s legs. As Harry pumped rapidly, Hermione’s hand drifted to the witch’s red muff and rubbed her clit. Harry couldn’t see, but he was certain that Cho had at least two fingers in Ginny’s ass.

Ginny moaned in pleasure. Harry didn’t need to use his power to bring her to orgasm, the other witches’ fingers and his cock were more than enough. In just a few minutes, the young witch was screaming in rapture.

“You better not cum in her,” Hermione warned in between nibbling on Ginny’s ear. “If she’s anything like her mother, she’ll get pregnant at the drop of a hat.”

Harry doubted Hermione was being serious, but he did follow her suggestion. Not out of fear, but because he wanted to see his seed on Ginny’s pale skin.

He whipped out his rod and wanked himself onto her belly.

“Thank you, Harry,” Ginny panted.

“You’re not done yet,” Harry said flatly. Grabbing the red-head by her arm and the back of her hair, Harry pulled the witch off of the couch and forced her on all fours so that her face was planted right in Cho’s muff. “Get to work.”

Ginny started to lick at Cho’s folds like a dog lapping up water.

“She has a lot to learn” Cho said in a bored fashion. It was clear that the younger witch was doing a poor job stimulating her. To show her that she was performing inadequately, Harry grabbed a fistful of Ginny’s hair and pushed her face into Cho’s crotch. This made Ginny’s nose rest on Cho’s clit and shoved her tongue into the Asian witch’s twat.

Harry was still fully erect. He reckoned that since Ginny was bent over in front of him that he should put her to good use. He snapped his fingers at Hermione and pointed at Ginny’s ass. The brunette witch got the hint and fetched her wand. A moment later, Hermione jabbed her wand into Ginny’s bum. The younger witch squealed into Cho’s pussy as her anus was magically cleaned and lubricated.

“That’s it, you stupid bint,” Cho groaned out when Ginny squealed into her. “Make some noise.”

Harry forced his member into Ginny’s tight hole. He saw pain flare up in her as he shoved himself to the hilt. Using his power, Harry elevated the witch’s lust, but he did nothing for her pain. He pulled back and then quickly pushed back in and raised her lust yet again. With each thrust, Harry made Ginny’s passion grow and grow so that in a minute, the red-head was screaming in passion while she ate out Cho.

He was much rougher with Ginny than he had been with his other special Puppets. He realized that he was still upset over his failure with Snape and he was taking it out on Ginny. Instead of being appalled by the notion that he was using the young witch as a vent for his frustration, Harry embraced the idea. He slammed away in her and grabbed her ass roughly while he shot his spunk into her anus.

After Cho had climaxed, Harry shoved Ginny’s face into Hermione’s pussy. While the red-head ate Hermione out, Harry mercilessly spanked Ginny’s bottom.

_-0-_0-_

Ginny had a problem sitting properly for the next few days because Harry had been so rough on her bottom. Harry made it up to her by dragging her into a broom cupboard to massage her bruised bottom while shagging her senseless.

At first, Ginny wanted to proudly proclaim that she was one of Harry’s lovers to everyone that she met. But Harry convinced her to keep it a secret. He told her that many people would look down at them for their unconventional relationship. Of course he used his power to help Ginny agree with this.

By the end of the week, Snape had returned. He wore an eye patch over the empty socket and he was short one finger. Harry wished that more damage had been done to the bastard, but he would take what he could get.

One good thing that came from this was that the authorities now claimed they had Draco’s assailant. During dinner one night, Dumbledore announced the sad news that the Magical Law Enforcement had charged Neville with the beating of Draco. Judging on how brutal Neville’s attack of Snape was, they assumed that the young wizard had attacked Draco as well. This lifted some of the pressure off of Harry, but Snape was still a threat. Harry wondered if Snape could still use Legilimency if he lost his other eye.

The school was pulsing with excitement a few days later. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, the other schools participating in the Tri-Wizard arrived. One witch stood out to Harry. She was stunningly beautiful, but something else caught his eye. Harry saw golden wisps of light flow out of her body and pass through the wizards all around her. These golden wisps touched the boy’s lust and elevated it. The boys were openly infatuated with the blonde witch as she passed.

One wisps approached Harry. Using his power, Harry grabbed the wisps and redirected it into one of the Creevery brothers. The boy shivered with delight and stared at the witch longingly. Harry wondered if she was a Puppet Master like himself and decided to investigate her.

_-0-_0-_

Over the next few days, Harry discovered the witch was named Fleur Dealacour. He had tried to approach her several times but she was constantly surrounded by boys from all three schools. Each one trying to get her attention by calling out to her or offering her favors. On at least one occasion that Harry saw, a scuffle broke out between a wizard from Durmstrang and one from Hogwarts. They wrestled on the floor and accidentally knocked Fleur to the ground.

It was at that moment that Harry realized she wasn’t a Puppet Master; she had no control over her power. It was constantly reaching out and raising boys’ lust for her. He was hoping to meet an equal, someone he could share his experience with. But instead of finding an equal, perhaps Harry could make her join his growing entourage.

_-0-_0-_

Snape’s stint in St. Mungo’s or the fact that one of his students seemingly snapped and attacked him did not improve his temper. He was as vicious as ever. He would deduct points if someone sneezed in the class.

Thankfully, Snape seemed to buy the story that Neville had snapped and attack both he and Draco. The greasy bastard let up a little on Harry. But Harry knew that Snape still posed a threat.

One day, as Harry was heading to his Charms lesson, his last class of the day, he saw Narcissa Malfoy walking with Snape. For a brief moment, the blonde witch’s eyes met Harry’s. Narcissa was putting on a stoic face, but Harry could see excitement and lust swell inside of her.

“That’s wonder news about your son, Mrs. Malfoy,” Snape said formally. “I’m sure the Headmaster will make the necessary arrangements.”

“Yes, I do believe he shall,” Narcissa commented. As she and Snape passed Harry, she discreetly slipped a note into the young wizard’s pocket.

After Narcissa disappeared from view, Harry unfolded the note and read:

“If you truly are interested, meet me at Mandrake Cottage on the south end of Hogsmeade. I will be there for one hour only.

N”

Harry showed the note to Hermione who ordered “Go, I’ll tell Filtwick you were sick. But when you get back you have to tell me everything!”

After making a stop to his dorm room to pick up his Invisibility Cloak, Harry dashed to the statue of the humped-back witch. He rushed through the dark secret hall and into Honeydukes Sweetshop. After he exited the shop, he found a secluded alley and removed his Cloak.

It took him a bit of searching before he finally asked a villager where Mandrake Cottage was, but Harry finally found it. It was a small non-descript building made out of brick. He approached the door and knocked.

Narcissa opened the door and greeted him. “You were almost out of time. I was just about to leave.”

Even though she was putting up a cool exterior, Harry could tell the older witch was bristling with excitement. She led him into the parlor and offered him coffee.

The two sat in silence for a while before Harry spoke.

“I overheard you speaking with Snape,” Harry stated. “I take it Draco is coming back to school.”

“Yes, but I’ve arranged with the Headmaster that he should never be left alone.” Narcissa informed him. “Even though the boy who attacked him is no threat anymore, I don’t want to take chances.”

“I understand,” Harry commented while considering what he would do next to Draco. Perhaps Harry would make one of the people guarding Draco rape him.

“Listen Harry, I have to talk to you… about us,” a wave of nervousness and shame washed over Narcissa as she spoke.

“There’s an ‘us’?” Harry asked coyly.

“You cannot honestly be interested in me,” Narcissa pointed out. “I am literally old enough to be your mother.”

“So what?”

“So I’m sure you can find witches your own age,” Narcissa concluded.

“I have actually,” Harry said. “I have three witches as lovers right now.”

“Are you kidding?” Narcissa asked in disbelief.

“No, I’m bragging,” Harry countered. “If I can satisfy three witches, imagine what I could do to you?”

Harry saw the witch’s lust and desire rise without his help.

“I’m married,” Narcissa objected.

“I’m still young and a bit naive,” Harry began. “But I saw that you tensed up when he showed up.”

“I think you are mistaken,” Narcissa said and Harry saw the sadness well up in her.

“When did he last touch you?”

“I am happily married,” Narcissa stated. Her nervousness spiked and Harry knew she was lying.

“Has it been weeks, months, years?” he asked. “When was the last time you dragged your nails down a man’s back?”

As Harry spoke, he slowly elevated her lust and desire. He didn’t really need to make small talk with Narcissa. He could’ve easily used his powers and have the witch sucking his dick in seconds. But toying with the older blonde pleased him. It pleased him so much that he was already growing hard.

“Years,” Narcissa finally admitted. “I know he has at least two mistresses on the side. He doesn’t think I know about them.”

“Then why shouldn’t we get together?”

“Because if Lucius finds out, I’ll be ruined,” she stated. “Our marriage contract states that if he divorces me I will lose everything. All my possessions, my money, even my own son. I would be ruined.”

“That’s harsh,” Harry said while still toying with her emotions.

“You don’t know Lucius.”

“So we make sure he doesn’t find out. We’ll be careful,” Harry said and spiked her trust, forcing her to believe him. Even with this trust, Nacissa still fought against Harry’s advances.

“Do you know how old I am?”

“I don’t care.”

“I’m twenty-five years older than you,” she said it like it was something to be ashamed about. “I’ll be forty next year.”

Setting down his coffee, Harry reached over and cupped her face in his hands.

“You’re a beautiful witch,” he said in a mater-of-fact tone. “I don’t care how old you are.”

To prove his point, Harry stood up and opened his robes to show Narcissa the bulge in his trousers.

“Look, I’m hard just being in the same room as you,” Harry smiled as he watched Narcissa’s eyes grow wide. He leaned down and kissed her lips while casting her doubt and fear away with his power.

Narcissa hungrily kissed him back. She moaned when his tongue pushed into her mouth. Her face heated up as Harry caressed her large breast.

Harry guided her to stand and then promptly tore open her robes and blouse. He sucked on her nipple through her black lace bra. Her need was intense; he could see her lust burn inside. Harry cupped her pussy and was amazed at how hot and wet she was already.

“Please, Harry, I need you,” she moaned. “It’s been so long.”

Harry stripped her naked. Her breasts were still firm and beautiful. Harry knelt and licked her dripping pussy. Narcissa cried in pleasure as his tongue probed his folds. She was so turned on that she came in just a few moments.

She helped him strip and tried to suck him off.

“No, let’s not waste time on me,” Harry said. “I want to spend every once of passion I have on you.”

Narcissa ate this up like some love-sick teenager. She pushed Harry onto the floor and positioned herself over his rod. Wincing, the witch impaled herself on it.

“Slowly, love, you need to take your time,” Harry coached.

“I need it now!” Narcissa groaned out and she began to slide up and down on his cock.

As she rode him, Harry watched her tits bounce. They gave him the impression of some kind of erotic metronome.

Harry ran his hands all over her body and massaged her tits. The same tits that ass Draco suckled when he was a baby were now his toys.

He saw her lust and passion flare up and she cried out. Her walls began to spasm around his shaft and she stopped her bouncing to ride out her orgasm. A few seconds later, her ecstasy had subsided and she resumed riding. She came two more times with the help of Harry’s power stroking her joy.

“I’m so close,” Harry moaned when he felt his balls well up.

“Cum in me,” Narcissa panted.

As he came, Harry reached out with his power and grabbed her lust and passion. He yanked the emotions up to their pinnacle as he unloaded himself into her pussy. She screamed in rapture as he coated the inside of her cunt.

The blonde witch collapsed on Harry and breathed heavily in his ear.

“That… that was so… wonderful,” she panted and Harry ran his fingers over her glistening skin. Narcissa rolled off of her young lover and hugged him to her. “It’s been so long… since I’ve been… treated properly. Thank you, Harry, it was fantastic.”

Harry gave her a questioning look and then stated; “You’re talking as if we’re finished.”

Not giving Narcissa enough time to register his statement, Harry moved on top of her and pushed his still rock hard penis into her vagina. The witch’s eyes bulged and she let out a shuddering breath.

“Wrap your legs around me,” Harry commanded as he pumped him. He used his power to help bring her to orgasm quickly. “Did that shit Lucius ever make you this satisfied?”

“N-n-no!” she cried out.

“He wasn’t man enough to do it?”

“NO!” she screamed and her nails dug into Harry’s back.

“Am I more of a man than he is?”

“Oh, Merlin, yes!”

Once again, Harry shot his load off inside her and made her orgasm. Narcissa screamed and raked her nails down his back. Harry winced but the pain was worth it. The witch was his.

T B C

* * *

**Chapter:** 6

Disclaimer: I own none of this. This was created for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made. This is a work of pure fantasy. I do not condone or practice any of the activities contained within this fiction.

WARNING: This work of fiction will have graphic depictions of sex (including but not limited to nonconsensual sex, rape, and sex between minors) violence, and many other things that some readers may not like. If these things upset you DO NOT READ THIS!

Author’s Notes: This is a work of pure fantasy. I do not condone or practice any of the activities included in this work.

Harry was exhausted the next morning. After taking Narcissa twice in a row the night before, he talked with the witch for over an hour, whispering sweet nothings in her ear while tampering with her emotions. Before he headed back to the castle, Harry sodomized the older witch and came on her face. Harry hadn’t fallen asleep until nearly three in the morning.

When he sat down for breakfast, Hermione and Ginny flanked him and immediately began asking questions.

“How did it go?” Hermione whispered in his ear.

“Good,” Harry answered simply.

“Did you make her cum?” Ginny asked.

Harry shot the younger witch a disbelieving eye. Ginny shrunk back.

“I’ll tell you tonight,” Harry said to his Puppets while still glowering at Ginny. “In the Come and Go Room.”

That night, Harry met up with his Puppets in the magical room. He had wished for the room to conjure a throne-like chair to be place in front of an oversized couch. Harry took his chair and commanded his witches to sit on the couch across from him.

“Tell us all about it,” Hermione pressed.

“What’s her body like under those robes?” Cho inquired.

“I’ll tell you everything, but I should get something in return,” Harry said off-handily. “Perhaps as I entertain you with my story, you three should entertain me.”

“What did you have in mind?” Hermione asked with her eyebrow cocked.

“Finger yourselves,” Harry ordered.

The witches quickly stripped off their skirts and knickers. As the played with their pussys, Harry told them of his meeting with Narcissa. As he spoke of his time with the older witch in detail, Harry would randomly spike Hermione, Cho, and Ginny’s lust and arousal. By the time Harry finished his tale; all three Puppets were panting and licking their glistening fingers.

“I have got to have my way with Narcissa,” Hermione breathed out. “The irony of Muddblood like me eating out the pure-blood pussy that bore that shit Draco into the world is too much.”

“Harry, you have to get her here,” Cho implored. “Talk her into a little romp with the lot of us.”

“We did discuss that last night,” Harry pointed out. “She seemed… intrigued.”

Of course, Harry had made sure that Narcissa was more than just intrigued about joining his harem. He used his powers to make sure that Narcissa became dripping wet just at the idea of a witch eating her out.

“You should write her,” Hermione suggested. “Have her come up with an excuse to come to the castle again.”

“You write a letter,” Harry said pointing to Cho. “Tell Narcissa that I long to see her again. I’ll copy it down after you’re finished. Don’t make it too flowery, though.

“And you,” Harry said to Hermione as he pulled out her erect penis. “Take care of this.”

Hermione slid off of the couch and crawled over to Harry. While she swallowed his organ, Cho closed her eyes and the magical room created a desk for her to write on. The Asian pulled some parchment out of her school bag and began to write while Hermione coated Harry’s cock with her spit. Ginny stood at Harry’s side anxiously, waiting for her turn.

“Now it’s time for your punishment,” Harry said to Ginny as her ran his Hermione’s curly locks. Ginny gulped.

“Punishment for what?” Cho asked.

Hermione raised her mouth off of Harry and answered; “She asked if Harry made Narcissa cum.”

“You are a stupid bint, aren’t you,” Cho commented and Hermione went back to her task. “Of course he made her cum, several times no doubt. What drove you to ask such a stupid question?”

“I was just making conversation,” Ginny said guiltily.

“But in doing so, you called in my manhood,” Harry pointed out.

“No… no… I didn’t mean to,” the red-haired witch stammered.

“But you did,” Harry argued. The fear rushing through Ginny and Hermione mouth and throat wrapped around his cock made his head dizzy. He wanted more.

Harry closed his eyes and the room created a long and low table right next to his chair. He pointed to the table and ordered; “Lie on your back.”

Ginny complied and Harry commanded; “Spread your legs wide.”

Ginny did so and exposed her naked pussy. Harry reached down and placed his fingers to her snatch. She was still wet and warm from her masturbation and he rubbed his fingers into her juices. Ginny let out a pleasurable moan. Then Harry lightly slapped her vulva.

Even though it was light, the slap still hurt Ginny’s tender skin. The witch yelped and tried to recoil from Harry’s fingers.

“Do not move, Ginny,” Harry said in a firm tone. “You deserve this.”

Ginny whimpered and Harry slapped her pussy again. He saw pain shoot through her body and Harry raised her arousal and lust. Again, he spanked her genitals and raised her arousal. By the fourth strike, Ginny was nearly flowing. Her vulva and clitoris were red, enflamed and glistening with her juices. Harry spanked her again, this time with a little more force. Her juices splattered down her thighs and his palm. He could fell his balls well up and he grabbed Hermione’s hair as a warning and slapped Ginny again and again. His blows grew in speed and force as his climax approached. Ginny screamed as she orgasmed and Harry shot his load in Hermione’s mouth.

The brunette witch proudly showed Harry the white mess in her mouth before crawling over to Ginny. Hermione spat the sticky fluid on her enflamed snatch.

“You see, Harry made you cum,” Hermione snarled and jabbed two fingers into Ginny’s pussy. “How stupid were you to ask if he made Narcissa cum?”

Ginny groaned out in pain and pleasure and Hermione pinched the younger witch’s clit.

“I asked how stupid were you?” Hermione repeated.

“V-v-v-very s-st-stupid,” Ginny moaned out and Hermione began to pump her fingers into the witch. Harry elevated both witches’ arousals and watched.

“Are you a stupid bint?” Hermione demanded.

“Yes,” Ginny sobbed. “I’m a stupid bint.”

Cho sauntered up and handed Harry the letter while the two other witches continued. Harry read over the note and nodded his head in approval.

“I’ve been thinking, Cho,” Harry said causally and he folded the letter. “Hermione brought Ginny into the group.”

“Yes,” Cho said as she too watch Hermione violate the red-head.

“But you haven’t.”

“What?” Cho asked, snapping her attention back to Harry.

“You haven’t brought another witch in,” Harry repeated. “You even complained about Ginny have too small of tits.”

“But I’m helping you with Narcissa,” Cho pointed out.

“You’ve written two letters,” Harry retorted. “Hermione brought me Ginny and presented her like a present and you’ve written two letters. Besides, Narcissa will only be able to join in our fun only once in a while. I want… no, I need someone more permanent.”

As he spoke, Harry heightened Cho’s shame. He wanted her to feel like she had failed him somehow.

“I’m sorry, Harry,” she said meekly. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“Yes you will,” Harry stated. “You will bring another witch into our group within the next three days.”

“Three days?” Cho asked, stunned.

“Three days,” Harry echoed. “And remember, you have to keep our little relationship a secret from everyone. So you’ll have to approach the witch and see if she would be interested and make sure she doesn’t blab to anyone.”

“What type of witch should I bring?” Cho gulped. The task seemed daunting to her.

“Buxom,” Harry replied. “Oh, and if you fail, I’ll be forced to punish you.”

Cho looked nervously at Ginny engorged twat and shivered. Harry used his powers to make sure that the Asian witch wasn’t shivering out of fear alone; he tainted her dread with lust.

“I won’t be punishing you that way,” Harry corrected. “I would have to come up with something new, won’t I?”

_-0-_-0-_-0-_

Harry heard some interesting rumors over the next few days. Some of the witches were talking about Cho. Apparently, she had struck up conversations with a few witches about wizards and witches and what they found attractive. From what he heard, Cho was coy and never said anything directly about joining Harry’s group. But as Harry knew from personal experience, rumors took on a life of their own. The talk of the school ranged from the far fetched notion that Cho was a undercover reporter for the Daily Prophet doing an expose on teen dating to the mundane that Cho was clueless about wizards and was fishing for advice.

But all of the rumors were quelled on the second night. Two subjects were on everyone’s’ tongues. That night, the Goblet of Fire was to be placed in the Great Hall and witches and wizards of age were allowed to place their names into it. And Draco had returned.

Both subjects were of great importance to Ron. Harry’s red-haired friend was still complain that he wasn’t old enough the put his name into the Goblet. But his complaints over the Tri-Wizard Tournament were forgotten when Draco and his mother came strolling into the Great Hall. Ron was worried that it would be discovered that it was he along with Dean and Seamus who attacked Draco.

“Don’t worry,” Harry whispered in Ron’s ear. “I’ve heard that he doesn’t remember a thing.”

“He doesn’t?” Ron asked.

“Yeah, he blocked it out completely,” Harry reassured. “But I’d still keep an eye on him if I were you.”

As the Malfoys passed, Narcissa glanced quickly at Harry. On the exterior, her face was a cold mask; she hid her emotions very well. But Harry could see her lust and desire swirl around inside her. Judging by the intensity of the colors, Harry felt it was safe to assume that she was practically dripping.

Whereas his mother was calm and cool, Draco was a nervous wreck. He was shaking ever so slightly and his eyes darted around, looking at everyone in the Great Hall nervously. Harry reasoned that he must have been thinking that whoever had attacked him was going to jump out of the crowd and force a beater bat up his ass again. Draco’s anxiety made Harry happy.

“Welcome back, Mr. Malfoy,” Dumbledore greeted him warmly. “Mrs. Malfoy, lovely to see you again.”

“Good morning Headmaster,” Narcissa returned.

The blonde witch led her son to the Slytherin table and sat him in-between two seventh year prefects. She took a seat across from Draco.

“Attention everyone,” Dumbledore announced. “I know it is unusual, but Mrs. Malfoy will be spending the next few days inside the castle. She will be here to help her son, Draco, to re-accustom himself to Hogwarts.”

Harry saw Narcissa’s eyes dart at him. It was obvious that she wanted to go someplace privet.

Throughout breakfast, Harry watched Narcissa. Every once in a while, she would discreetly scan the students. Her eye would pause momentarily on various witches. It was clear that she was trying to find Harry’s other witches.

Harry didn’t see Narcissa until lunch where she repeated the process of trying to find the other witches. But throughout the day, Hermione wasn’t as calm as Narcissa. The brunette witch fidgeted all day. She chewed anxiously on her lip during classes. Occasionally, she would breathe into Harry’s ear about how she couldn’t wait to have her way with Draco’s mother.

After his last class of the day, Harry saw Narcissa standing in a corner. To everyone else, it appeared that she was just standing in the hall. But Harry knew that she was waiting for him. He quickly jotted down a note:

“Meet me in the seventh floor corridor after supper.”

As he walked by, he dropped the note at Narcissa’s feet. In a very discrete manner, Narcissa nodded at a waste bin down the hall. While no one was looking, Narcissa bent down and scooped up the parchment and walked away. Harry waited in the shadows until everyone had passed before heading to the bin. In the bin was a crumpled piece of parchment that was stated: “Who are the other witches? It’s driving me mad!”

During dinner, Narcissa had dropped her pretence and was watching Harry like a hawk. He chuckled, she was watching him in hopes of finding out who the other witches were. To keep her guessing, Harry wrote several notes.

The first was to Katie Bell. In the note, Harry asked Katie to approach Angela Johnson and ask her if it would be alright if the Quidditch team practiced for next year. Narcissa’s eyes perked up and followed Katie as she walked over to Angela.

The next note was handed to Lavender Brown. In the note, Harry claimed that he had heard that Susan Bones had some insight on the test in Herbology that was going to take place next week. Again, Narcissa followed Lavender as she walked over to Susan.

Harry’s ruse had worked. Narcissa was eyeing the wrong witches. She was in for a surprise.

Then Harry slipped a note under the table to Hermione. In this note, he told Hermione to approach Ginny and Cho after supper and head to the Come and Go Room.

_-0-_-0-_-0-_

Harry met up with Narcissa on the seventh floor fifteen minutes after dinner. When Narcissa saw him, he could tell it took every fiber of her being not to pounce on him and devour him with kisses. Without saying a word, Harry led his Puppet to the Come and Go Room.

When they entered the room, they found Hermione, Cho and Ginny waiting for them. All three witches were completely naked. They didn’t even bother introducing themselves to Narcissa. Instead, they walked up to her and began kissing and undressing her.

Narcissa’s skin became flushed as Ginny exposed her ample breast and suckled her nipple. Cho nibbled on the older witch’s ear while Hermione laced tender kisses on the nap of her neck.

Harry watched as his younger Puppets stripped Narcissa naked and then led her to the oversized bed. They guided the blonde witch onto her hands and knees and they took their positions. Cho lay under Narcissa’s breast and licked, kissed, and sucked her mounds. Hermione too lay under the blonde witch. But she devoured Narcissa’s muff. Ginny knelt next to the older witch and spread her ass cheeks apart. After using her wand to magically clean and lubricate Narcissa’s rectum, Ginny began to tongue his asshole.

Harry didn’t need to raise Narcissa’s pleasure. The blonde witch enjoyed the three mouths and tongues on her that she orgasmed in a matter of minutes. She cried out in passion and the three witches continued to lap and suckle.

After stripping, Harry joined his Puppets. While Hermione kept going at Narcissa’s pussy, Cho and Ginny coated Harry’s coat with great globs of their spit. When he was satisfied that he was lubricated enough, Harry plunged into Narcissa’s tight hole. The blonde witch groaned happily and Harry drove himself fully into her anus. Hermione paused eating out the older witch to lick Harry’s balls and then returned to Narcissa’s snatch.

Harry pumped into Narcissa twice before pulling out. Cho immediately slid his cock into her mouth and reapplied her spit and Ginny spat in Narcissa’s hole. Once again, Harry forced himself into Narcissa’s anus.

With Hermione’s tongue working her womanhood and Harry’s organ pumping into her bum, Narcissa was driven to the heights of ecstasy no less than five times. After Harry came in her ass, he made Narcissa eat out Hermione. And then, Narcissa had to pleasure Ginny and Cho at the same time.

While Narcissa fingered Cho and Ginny, Harry sat with Hermione on his lap across the room.

“I don’t think Cho is going to find you a witch in time,” Hermione breathed in his ear.

“I have my doubts, too,” Harry said softly.

“How are you going to punish her?” Hermione asked with a touch of excitement.

“I haven’t figured it out yet,” admitted Harry.

“Let me have her,” the brunette implored.

“I might consider it,” he said with a smile. He was intrigued to find out what Hermione had in mind.

Harry slept with his four Puppets that night in the Come and Go Room. Before heading off to breakfast the next morning, he was entertained by his witches when they took turns sucking him off. They treated it like a competition, each one trying to best the others. After cumming on Ginny’s face, Harry had named Cho the winner. Her skill was still unmatched.

_-0-_-0-_-0-_

The school held a wonderful feast that night. Every student was chattering over their meal about what was about to happen. The Goblet of Fire was going to select the three Champions shortly. Ron was still complaining about not being able to enter. He had mentioned that his brothers, Fred and George had attempted to put their names in. But it had somehow backfired.

Harry watched Cho from across the Great Hall. The Asian witch was clearly nervous. Tonight was the last night of her mission. Harry had watched her approach two different witches over the past hour and after talking with them briefly, walked away dejectedly. Hermione smiled at Harry. She was looking forward to Cho’s punishment even more than Harry was.

After the food had been cleared, all of the students from all three schools gathered around the Goblet. Dumbledore made a short speech and the red flames shooting out of the Goblet turned blue. The fire erupted and a piece of paper shot out. Dumbledore reached out and snatched the paper from the air and read aloud “Fleur Delacour!”

The students from Beauxbatons cheered and the pretty blonde witch walked to the chamber opposite the teachers’ table.

Another paper flew out of the Goblet and the Headmaster read: “Viktor Krum!”

As Krum walked to the chamber, his fellow students clapped and cheered.

“Cedric Diggory!” Dumbledore announced and Harry clapped along with the rest of the Hogwarts students.

Harry didn’t really care about who was chosen to be the three Champions. All he wanted to do was drag his special Puppets to the Come and Go Room and have his way with them.

He was drawn out of his thoughts about what Hermione was going to do with Cho when the Goblet erupted a fourth time. Every head in the Great Hall turned and watched as a piece of parchment floated down into Dumbledore’s hands.

In a calm voice, the old man announced; “Harry Potter.”

T B C

* * *

**Chapter:** 7

Disclaimer: I own none of this. This was created for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made. This is a work of pure fantasy. I do not condone or practice any of the activities contained within this fiction.

WARNING: This work of fiction has graphic depictions of sex (including but not limited to nonconsensual sex, rape, and sex between minors) violence, and many other things that some readers may not like. If these things upset you DO NOT READ THIS!

Author’s Notes: This is a work of pure fantasy. I do not condone or practice any of the activities included in this work.

Harry’s night had turned sour very quickly. After Dumbledore had called him up, Harry tried to protest. But the old man politely insisted that he should join the other Champions in the side chamber. As he walked to the chamber, he saw the hatred and malice in all the students gathered in the Great Hall. It was obvious that they had all thought that he had somehow duped the Goblet and became a Champion.

When he arrived in the Chamber, Cedric asked what he was doing there while Krum all but ignored him. Fleur however gave Harry a disapproving eye.

In a few moments, Karkaroff and Maxime barged into the chamber yelling and screaming. Dumbledore strolled in after them. Both Headmasters from the visiting schools were demanding that they too should be allowed another Champion.

When Fleur discovered that Harry was named a Champion, she made a comment about him being “just a boy.”

In a matter of seconds, everyone except for Harry and Dumbledore were screaming. Harry could see that their anger was intense. He would’ve have done something about their anger, but Harry’s mind was focused on what had just happened.

He knew he didn’t put his name in. And from what had happened to Fred and George when they attempted to put their own names in, Harry knew that the person who put his name into the Goblet had to have been an adult. And as to why they would put his name into the drawing was clear; they wanted Harry dead.

From everything he had heard about the Tournament, Harry knew that it was dangerous. The reason that they had stopped the Tri-Wizard in the first place was that there had been deaths. Whoever put Harry’s name in the Goblet must’ve been hoping that he would die in the tasks.

As Moody barked at Karkaroff, Harry approached Dumbledore and told the old wizard: “Sir, I think someone is trying to kill me.”

Dumbledore did not respond. He just looked at Harry with a peaceful smile.

“Sir, I’m an under aged wizard who hasn’t had a lot of training,” Harry pressed on while not looking Dumbledore in the eye. “I think whoever put my name into the Goblet wants me to die.”

“Harry, we have taken a number of precautions,” Dumbledore said. “No serious injury will befall any Champion.”

“But sir, this is me we’re talking about. People have been trying to kill me since I was a baby,” Harry persisted.

Dumbledore smiled serenely and patted Harry on the shoulder. “Get some rest, Harry. You’ll need it.”

Harry knew it was pointless to try and convince Dumbledore to talk to him. It was obvious to Harry that Dumbledore knew there was something more going on, but he would not say.

So he decided to head back to his room. When he arrived, Ron started yelling at him.

“How could you?” the red-haired wizard hollered.

“Excuse me?” Harry shot back. He was taken back at how intense Ron’s jealously was.

“You put your name in the Goblet and you didn’t even tell me!” Ron shouted.

Harry used his power and squashed Ron’s jealousy and spiked the young wizard’s shame.

“You think I wanted this?” Harry hissed. “How dare you accuse me.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Ron stammered.

“Even if I did do this, you should be glad for me not mad at me,” Harry continued. “I fucking saved your life and your sister’s too. You fucking owe me, Ron.”

“I’m sorry Harry,” Ron repeated weakly.

“You are a moron,” Harry said and jabbed his finger into Ron’s chest. “Get the hell out of my sight.”

Ron scampered out of the room. His eyes shinning with tears.

_-0-_-0-_

“How could Ron think that?” Ginny asked as they ate their breakfast.

“Because he’s an idiot like you, that’s why,” Hermione retorted and Ginny hung her head low. Harry used his power to stroke Ginny’s arousal so that she enjoyed being put down.

Harry was mildly concerned over Ron’s actions. Harry could easily suppress Ron’s anger and jealousy. But the fact that Ron betrayed him, even for an instant angered Harry. Ron was a fool to mistrust him, and he would pay.

Hermione continued; “I’m more pissed at that French bitch. She actually called you a ‘boy’?”

“We should make her pay,” offered Ginny. Hermione cocked an eyebrow at Ginny and patted her hand.

“That’s a good idea,” the brunette witch complimented and Ginny smiled.

“They both will pay,” Harry stated. “Ron most of all. He was my friend and he should never have doubted me.”

“You’re not going to punish Ron like you punished Ginny, right?” Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. “No, I’m going to make him see the error of his way.”

“What are you going to do to the French bitch?” Ginny asked.

“That’s easy,” Hermione answered. “Show her that Harry’s not a ‘boy’.”

Harry wasn’t too concerned with either Fleur or Ron; they could be dealt with effortlessly. Dumbledore was the real problem. The old man had all but admitted that he was allowing Harry to continue with the tournament just to draw out whoever placed his name in the Goblet.

**_-0-_-0-_**

Shortly before supper the night after his name was drawn, Harry was walking alone down a corridor when a second year Slytherin handed him a folded piece of parchment. Once the note was delivered, the Slytherin scurried away.

The note was written in Narcissa’s hand and it stated:

“Please meet me on the second floor, west wing. Something has come up.”

Harry made his way there and found his blonde Puppet waiting for him.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked after making sure no one was around.

“We have an issue,” Narcissa said and walked into an abandoned classroom.

In the room, a sullen looking Draco Malfoy was waiting for them.

“Stay away from my mother, Potter!” the boy demanded.

“How’d he find out?” Harry asked Narcissa. He was disregarding Draco’s presence much like one would ignore a fly.

Before Narcissa was able to answer, Draco blurted out; “Someone saw you two enter a room! The door disappeared and the two of you didn’t come out for quite some time!”

Draco moved up to Harry and in a menacing voice, threatened; “Stay away from my mother, Scar-head. Or I’ll make you regret it!”

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance. Instead of using his powers to turn Draco into a sniveling coward, Harry turned his talents to Narcissa. He stroked her defiance.

“Draco, be quiet,” Narcissa said firmly.

“Wait until father hears of this,” Draco threatened.

Harry didn’t need to prompt Narcissa. The blonde witch reacted to Draco in the blink of an eye. She slapped her son hard across his cheek and the boy reeled back from the blow.

“I wouldn’t have to be with Harry if your father was more of a man,” she hissed while Draco rubbed the red welt on his face. Harry could see shock, pain, and sadness well up in Draco.

“The last time your father touched me was shortly after your seventh birthday,” Narcissa continued. “Ever since then he’s been with those whores. He’d rather be with some trollop than the mother of his only son.”

Harry noticed bitterness and sorrow rise up in Narcissa.

“You deserve better,” Harry said softly while adjusting her emotions. Narcissa smiled.

“I won’t let you do this, Mother,” Draco snapped. “Not to me or to father!”

A naughty idea came to Harry and he acted on it. He elevated Narcissa’s arousal and he created a sense of adventure and wickedness in her.

“How about we show him that he can’t stop us?” Harry suggested. He saw hesitation begin to rise up in her and Harry quickly quelled it. Narcissa’s eyes darkened with lust and she responded to Harry’s suggestion by slowly lowering herself to her knees in front of him.

“MOTHER!” Draco screamed in disgust.

Harry whipped out his wand and in a flicking motion, caused Draco to fly into a nearby seat. Another flick and Harry conjured ropes that wound around the blond boy and tied him securely to the chair.

“Do not threaten me, young man,” Narcissa said sternly. “Your father is the one to blame for this.”

“Mother, please stop,” Draco pleaded.

Harry elevated Narcissa’s lust even further. His Puppet smiled up at him before she opened his trousers and freed his organ.

“Look at this Draco,” Narcissa said and she held Harry’s member so that her son could see it. “Your father isn’t even half Harry’s size.”

“Mother, please. It’s not too late,” again the boy pleaded.

Narcissa replied to her son by swallowing Harry’s cock. With her eyes on Draco, the blonde witch worked Harry to his fully erect state.

Harry guided Narcissa to stand up and he tore open her robe and blouse, exposing her breasts. He suckled on his Puppet’s tits in front of Draco while he lowered her panties. She moaned as he slid two fingers into her already sopping cunt. He fingered her and sucked on her tits for a while before pushing her onto a nearby table. Harry positioned Narcissa so that Draco could see her face.

Narcissa gasped aloud as Harry slid his manhood into her. Immediately, Harry began to spike her arousal and passion. He wanted his Puppet to scream for Draco.

Her tits bounced and giggled as he pounded away. In a matter of moments, both Harry’s power and his cock pushed Narcissa to a screaming orgasm. Another shortly followed.

When he came, Harry pulled out far enough so that only his crown was in Narcissa’s cunt. He pumped with his hand and his seed shot off in her pussy.

Harry slammed his still hard cock into Narcissa and she screamed in passion. Using his power, Harry grabbed hold of Narcissa’s arousal and raised it to it pinnacle and held it there. To her, it felt as if she was having a very long orgasm. The witch screamed as orgasm rocked her body. Her voice stared to crack and her cunt was like a vice around Harry’s member. Once again, Harry pulled out so that only his crown was in her when he came. The witch’s eyes fluttered closed as she passed out.

Panting, Harry moved his unconscious Puppet so that Draco could see her pussy. Harry spread her legs apart and pried open her pussy with two fingers. Great globs of his cum and her juices poured out of her body. He was doing it to show Draco how much Narcissa had enjoyed it.

Then Harry froze. He saw something unusual in Draco. Mixed in his hatred for Harry at violating Narcissa, Harry saw jealously directed at him as well. Draco was jealous of Harry.

“You want her,” Harry said with a mixture of humor and disgust.

“No!” Draco protested. Harry knew that the boy was lying.

Harry flicked his wand causing Draco and the chair slid across the floor and over to Narcissa. He magically tipped the chair so that Draco’s face was hovering mere inches away from his mother’s cum-soaked pussy.

“Smell that, under my cum,” Harry said softly. “That’s your mother.”

Harry rubbed her lips with his free hand, smearing his seed into her vulva.

“Stop it, Potter,” Draco said through gritted teeth.

“You wish this was your cum don’t you?” asked Harry as he spiked Draco’s shame and arousal. “I can’t really blame you. She is quite beautiful.”

“Stop it,” repeated Draco. Harry ignored his protest and continued to raise the blond boy’s lust and shame.

“Can you imagine what her pussy feels like wrapped around your cock?” Harry asked and he could see the bulge in Draco’s pants. “Being inside of her feels so wonderful.”

He continued to elevate Draco’s emotions. In a matter of seconds, tears rolled down the boy’s face as his pre-cum stained his shorts.

“How would you feel to have her call out your name as she cums?” Harry asked and Draco’s arousal and shame flared up. The boy was near climax.

“Would you cum in her?” Harry asked as Draco’s sweat mixed with his tears. “Would you dare spill you seed in your mother’s womb?”

“Please…” Draco groaned out.

“You want to lick her don’t you?” Harry asked and he elevated the boy’s shame slightly and spiked his lust greatly. Harry made sure that Draco’s arousal was now higher than his shame. “Do it,” he commanded.

Draco reacted just how Harry had wanted him to. The boy’s tongue slowly slid out of his mouth and began to lap at Narcissa’s pussy. Draco licked up Harry’s cum and the blonde witch’s juices. Narcissa moaned in her sleep.

“You hear that, Draco? She’s moaning,” Harry commented as he continued to elevate the boy’s lust and arousal. “You’re making you mother moan.”

Harry spread Narcissa’s lips and exposed her clit. Draco’s tongue batted his mother’s bud. Another moan escaped her throat.

Draco continued to lick Narcissa for several minutes until Harry spiked the blonde witch’s arousal. Her juices poured out and into her son’s mouth. As Draco swallowed Narcissa’s wetness, Harry spiked Draco’s arousal and the boy came in his pants.

Harry let Draco’s chair fall back and he spiked his shame. The boy wept.

“If you tell your father about your mother’s… indiscretion, she’ll be ruined,” Harry said. “And you wouldn’t want that?”

Draco shook his head.

“Besides, if you’re a good boy, perhaps I’ll reward you,” commented Harry.

Draco’s eye went wide. Shame, hope, and lust filled him.

“Well, I doubt you mother would let you sleep with her,” Harry said. “But I could reward you in other ways.”

Harry waved his wand and Banished the ropes binding Draco.

“Now get out of here,” Harry commanded.

With shaking knees, Draco stood up and walked out of the room. Harry smiled. He had Draco in his palm and the boy would do anything he wanted.

Harry waved his wand over Narcissa and transfigured her into a kitten. After placing the sleeping kitten into his pocket, Harry walked out of the room and headed to the Come and Go Room. He placed the kitten on the large bed and changed her back into her human form.

A few minutes later, his three other Puppets came into the magical room.

“She failed!” Hermione cheered happily. “She didn’t get you a witch in time!”

“Stuff it Hermione!” Cho shot back.

“A deal is a deal, Cho,” Harry pointed out. “You need to be punished.”

“But it was impossible,” Cho argued. “It can’t be done!”

“I could do it,” Hermione said confidently.

“Bull,” Cho snapped.

“Fine, I’ll find Harry a witch in less than three days. And once I do, I get to be the one to punish you” Hermione challenged.

“Fine,” Cho agreed. “But if you fail, I’ll get to punish you instead.”

“Deal,” Hermione said and the two witches shook hands.

Harry smiled. He knew that Hermione was a determined witch and he was fairly certain that she would succeed one way or the other. He was curious to see who Hermione was going to bring in and he wondered what she had in plan for Cho.

T B C

* * *

**Chapter:** 8

Narcissa had to leave early the next day. Before she left Harry whispered a request in her ear.

“Tonight, I want you to imagine me in your bed. Pretend that your hands are mine. And in the morning, I want you to write me a letter describing what you did to yourself.”

The blonde witch blushed and kissed Harry. Narcissa then left Harry and his other Puppets in the Come and Go Room. Harry did not tell her that her son had used his tongue to bring her to orgasm while she was unconscious. Harry was still weighing his options; should it leave it as a secret or use the information at some later time?

Ron continued to avoid Harry out of shame and fear. In classes, Ron would take the farthest seat away from Harry and this suited the black-haired wizard for the time. But Ron still needed to be punished.

After supper that night, Harry entered the Come and Go Room to find that his Puppets had brought a guest. It was an attractive black girl from Hufflepuff named Megan Jones. Even though she was still wearing her school robes, Harry could clearly see that the girl had a nice hourglass figure with large, heavy breasts and a round bottom. She was smiling happily at Harry.

His three Puppets were standing to the side. Ginny was eyeing Megan with curiosity while Cho was glaring at Hermione who was beaming with pride.

“I take it you invited Megan to join our little group?” Harry asked Hermione.

“It only took me one day too,” Hermione said. The brunette witch smiled proudly.

“How the hell did you do that?” demanded Cho angrily. “Jones is the biggest prude in school. She preaches that a witch shouldn’t even kiss a wizard until they’re at least seventeen. She lectures witches on their evil ways when she hears them talking about wizards. I know this because she yelled at me for smiling at Cedric last year. I didn’t even approach her because of that. How the hell did you get her to agree to join us?”

Hermione replied by simply pulling a glass bottle out of her robes.

“A love potion,” Ginny said in awe.

“That’s cheating, you bitch!” Cho hollered. Even though Megan’s lust and arousal were high, the colors of her emotions were muted and distorted. Harry assumed that was a side effect of the love potion.

“How is that cheating? Harry never set up any rules,” Hermione defended.

“She’s right,” Harry interjected as he looked over Megan. “You failed, she succeeded.”

“A deal’s a deal,” Hermione said to Cho. “I get to punish you.”

“Harry, this isn’t right,” Cho whined.

“Either submit to Hermione’s punishment or I’ll be cross,” Harry said flatly. The Asian witch then slumped her shoulders and stood in front of Hermione.

“Strip and get on your hands and knees,” Hermione commanded. As Cho obliged and Harry turned his attention to Megan.

“Hello, Megan,” he greeted her.

“Hi, Harry,” she returned. Her lust elevated slightly as she spoke to Harry. “Hermione and I have been talking all day long about you.”

“What were you two saying about me?” Harry asked.

Megan blushed and bit her lip before saying “She says you’ve got a big willy.”

“Would you like to see it for yourself?” Harry asked and he used his powers to elevate her lust even further. Megan nodded her head. “Then get on your knees and have a look.

The black girl knelt and opened his trousers. Her fingers pulled his limp organ out and she began to stroke it.

“You want to taste it,” Harry said and adjusted her arousal. Megan ran her tongue up and down his cock before putting it in her mouth. She truly was a prude before Hermione gave her the love potion. Out of all of his Puppets, Megan was the least experienced and it showed at how she sucked him off. She would alternate between sucking too hard and then not hard enough. And unlike Ginny who drooled like a rabid dog when she sucked him off, Megan didn’t have enough saliva and was too dry. Harry thought to himself that he would have to have either Hermione or Cho show Megan how to give a proper blowjob.

As Megan slowly worked Harry to his full erect state, he watched his other Puppets. Ginny had pried Cho’s butt cheeks apart and Hermione was forcing a rather large butt-plug into the Asian witch’s rectum. It took some effort on Hermione’s part, but she finally shoved the toy into Cho’s ass. Cho winced in pain as both Hermione and Ginny began paddling her butt.

After he was hard enough, Harry pushed Megan onto her back and tore open her robes. Her breasts were quite large and impressive. Harry wedged them together and slid his dick in between her mounds. Megan gasped as Harry started to pump his cock in between her tits. Whenever his crown would pop out, Megan would lick it hungrily like a thirsty dog at its bowl.

Hermione had moved in front of Cho and had ordered her to lick out her anus. Harry watched as Cho’s tongue worked its way inside Hermione’s tight hole. Ginny busied herself by jabbing several fingers into Cho’s cunt.

Harry grunted and shot his seed all over Megan’s face. As his white goo dribbled down her chocolate skin, he asked her “Did you like that?”

“Yes,” she breathed out. Of course Harry had used his power to assure her response.

“Do you want this inside you?”

“Yes.”

Harry quickly yanked off her panties and plunged his cock into her. She yelled out as he broke through her hymen. Using his manhood and power, Harry made Megan climax six times before he came in her box. Harry stood and walked over to his other Puppets, leaving Megan panting on the floor.

While he was fucking Megan, Hermione had moved Cho onto her back and she was now grinding her pussy into the Asian witch’s face. Harry watched as Hermione came before he joined in.

_-0-_-0-_

The next day in Herbology, Megan had crawled under the table and sucked Harry off while Sprout gave a lecture on some kind of magical plant. Apparently, after he had fallen asleep, Cho and Hermione must’ve given Megan some hints on how to give better head. Her technique had improved. At lunch, Hermione had confirmed Harry’s suspicion. After he had fallen asleep the pervious night, Cho and Hermione had conjured a replica of his penis and showed Megan how to perform fellatio.

Later, after supper, Harry watched as Cho, Ginny, and Hermione took turns on Megan. By the end of the night, the black girl was glistening with sweat and her cunt was swollen and dripping.

_-0-_-0-_

A post finally arrived from Narcissa a few days after she had left.

“Dearest Harry,

I did as you requested and imagined you with me in my bed. It wasn’t nearly the same as having you, but it was satisfying.

I imagined that you slowly pulled off my robes and undergarments using only your teeth. I shuddered with desire when I felt your teeth scrape across my nipples. Your hot breath on my womanhood made me so very wet.

After you had disrobed me completely, it was my turn to strip you. I took my time and kissed and suckled every space on your naked flesh. Then I took your organ into my mouth. I loved the way your crown felt as it slid over my tongue and pressed up against the inside of my cheek. Just having you inside my mouth was almost enough to make me orgasm. When you came, I swirled it around in my mouth with my tongue. I so love the musky and salty taste of you.

Even though you had just cum in my mouth, you guided me on the bed and pushed into me. Your organ filled me up, making me feel like a proper woman. The way it pushed inside of me and how it stretched me out felt so wonderful that I quickly became light headed. It wasn’t long until my first orgasm claimed me. By the time your seed spilled into my womb, I had climaxed four times.

But you weren’t done. Your stamina never ceases to amaze me. You guided me so that I was on all fours and you then gently sodomized me. Your manhood deep inside my cavity drove me wild. I begged you to tug on my hair while you slammed into me. It was fantastic.

After you came, I drifted off to sleep in your arms.

I cannot wait until we are together again. Until then, I will dream of you and your touch.

Lovingly yours,

Narcissa.”

Harry read the note to his Puppets that night in the Come and Go Room while they fingered each other. After he had finished reading, his Puppets rewarded him by taking turns sucking him off.

As Cho, Ginny, and Megan entertained each other, Hermione whispered in Harry’s ear.

“What do you have planned for Ron and Fleur?” she asked.

“You’re the devious one,” Harry said with a smirk. “I’m sure you have some ideas.”

“Well if I must,” Hermione said and returned the smirk. “I was figuring that you seduce Lavender behind Ron’s back. Perhaps you can sway her with a little love potion like I used on Megan. You make her believe that you are in love with her but you don’t want to hurt Ron. After you fuck her a few times with that massive club you call your dick, you’ll ruin her for Ron. His tiny dick won’t be able to satisfy her anymore.”

“Hurting Ron’s love life isn’t enough,” Harry said. “He deserves more.”

“Let’s just say that’s the first part of his punishment then,” Hermione speculated. “We’ll come up with more later.”

“Okay, what should I do with Fleur then?”

“I haven’t come up with anything yet,” she admitted. “I want it to be something special though. I want her to know in her heart that calling you a boy was a terrible mistake.”

_-0-_-0-_

The next day in Double Potions, Harry saw Draco looking glum and a wonderful idea occurred to him. Harry pulled out Narcissa’s love letter and magically made a copy. However, Harry made two alterations to Narcissa’s note. The first was that Harry changed his name to Draco’s so that it was now addressed to the blond Slytherin. The second change dealt with the signature. Harry changed it from “Lovingly yours, Narcissa” to “Your loving Mother.”

Harry folded it up and wrote on the outside “Here’s a present for you.” When the class ended and everyone was busy putting their things away Harry walked by Draco and dropped the note on the Slytherin’s book. The boy opened up the note and Harry saw his shame and lust swell up. Draco looked up at Harry and said;

“I hate you,” before tucking the note away in his own pocket. Harry didn’t need his power to tell him that Draco was going to masturbate several times while he imagined what his mother had written.

In the hall outside the Potions lab, Hermione asked Harry “What was that note to Draco about?”

“Oh, I just told him he was an asshole,” Harry lied.

“Oh, I thought that you had told him that you made his mother scream out your name the last time she was here,” Hermione said with a smile.

“Nah, that’s disgusting. I wouldn’t rub Draco’s face in the fact that I was shagging his mum,” Harry said knowing full well that was exactly what he had done to Draco. The image of forcing the boy’s face into his mother’s recently fucked cunt was still fresh in Harry’s mind.

“Have you considered what you are going to do to Fleur yet?” she asked.

A wicked thought occurred to Harry. He waited until the hall became empty of students before he answered.

“Let me show you,” he said and dragged her to a nearby alcove. Before she could protest, Harry hiked up her robes and skirt and yanked her panties down around her knees. His penis immediately began to swell in his pants and Harry opened his trousers to free his manhood.

“First I’ll take her into an alcove and lower her knickers,” Harry breathed in Hermione’s ear. “Then I’ll clean her anus.”

Hermione squealed a little when Harry’s wand was jabbed up her bum and her rectum was magically cleaned and lubricated.

“Harry, someone can see us,” Hermione protested.

“That’s the fun part,” he said and promptly spat in his palm. He coated his already hard cock with his spit and pushed it into Hermione’s ass.

“Can you image the look on her face when I do this to her?” Harry asked and pumped twice into Hermione. She bit her lip to stop a moan from escaping. As Harry continued to pump away, he asked her “Do you think this would be enough to punish Fleur? Or do you think someone should lick her cunt while I bugger her?”

To prove his point, Harry reached around and flicked his finger on Hermione’s clit. The girl threw her head back and groaned out “Yes!”

“Do you want to be that someone?” Harry asked while sliding in and out of her bottom and fingering her pussy. “Do you want to taste that French bitch’s juices while I roger her?”

“Yes!”

Harry saw her lust spike up and her cunt contracted around his finger as she climaxed.

“Oh Merlin Harry! Cum in my ass!” she pleaded and he shot off in her rectum.

Panting, Harry pulled his cock out of his Puppet. Silently, Hermione pulled up her panties and smoothed out her skirt and robes.

“That was fun,” she said with a smile.

Harry kissed Hermione passionately and said to her “You’re my favorite.”

He wasn’t lying; she had a wicked streak in her that he really enjoyed. Hermione’s cheeks bloomed and Harry saw pride and happiness well up in her.

The two teenagers headed out of the dungeons and when they reached a flight of stairs, they parted.

“Try to enjoy Divination,” Hermione said with a goofy grin. “I’m off to Arthmancy, I’ll see you tonight at supper.”

Harry waved at her and headed up the stairs as she went down a hall to the left.

Suddenly, Harry heard a muffled sound, as if someone was shouting something far away. A fraction of a second later, he heard a loud thud. Then an odd sensation washed over him. A small part of him felt numb, as if some part of his body had fallen asleep.

Then Harry realized that the sound had come from the hall that Hermione had gone down. He dashed down the stairs and into the hallway.

Hermione was lying still and unmoving on the floor. She was in an awkward and unnatural position. But the most disconcerting thing to Harry about Hermione wasn’t the way she was laying, but he couldn’t see her emotions. She was completely blank to him and it sent a chill up his spine.

T B C

* * *

**Chapter:** 9

“It was a Bludgeoning Hex,” Harry heard Moody tell the Headmaster. “Hit the girl at the base of her skull. It was quick and relatively painless.”

It was just a blur to Harry. He remembered being in the hall standing over Hermione’s body. Then he had some vague recollection of a teacher, perhaps it was Moody or McGonagall, stumbling across him and the body. He had been in shock over not being able to see the colors of her emotions to pay too much attention what was going on. The teacher then had whisked both Harry and Hermione to the Hospital Ward where Pomfrey, the school matron, tried to heal Hermione. But after fifteen minutes of pouring vial after vial of potions down Hermione’s throat and waving her wand over the girl’s still body, Pomfrey looked up at whatever teacher had brought the two teenagers in with tears in her eyes. Some time after that, Harry noticed that Dumbledore and a number of the other faculty had joined them.

“Who could have done such a thing?” a visibly shaken McGonagall asked.

Harry couldn’t see Snape’s emotions thanks to his skill in Occlumency, but he felt it was safe to assume that the greasy bastard was about to make a crude remark about Hermione and why someone wanted her dead. But a steely gaze from McGonagall, who was filled with grief and anger, stopped Snape from making that comment.

“Potter, you were with the girl. Did you see anybody else around?” Moody asked.

“No,” Harry replied simply. Not only was he still shocked over Hermione’s death, a part of him was still numb and it concerned him. It was as if something was taken away from him.

“I shall go to her parents and give them the bad news,” Dumbledore announced sadly. “Alastor, would you please investigate this?”

“Certainly, Albus,” moody answered and hobbled out of the Ward.

“Severus, walk with me,” Dumbledore said and led the Potions Master out into the hall.

Once all the other professors left, Pomfrey approached McGonagall and began to whisper in her ear. Harry couldn’t hear what the two older witches were talking about, but McGonagall looked over at him with surprise several times. McGonagall then silently nodded to Pomfrey and walked to Harry.

“Mr. Potter, I have to ask you something and it will make us both very uncomfortable,” she began. He could see that the old witch was nervous, upset, angry, and sad all at the same time. “Poppy found… she found that Miss Granger had… intercourse shortly before she was murdered. Seeing that you were the last one seen with her and you were the one who found her body, can I assume that you were the one who was… intimate with her?”

Harry nodded his head. There was no point in lying to her.

“Hand me your wand, Mr. Potter,” McGonagall stated. “I need to see what spell you performed last. I know that you weren’t the one who did this to Miss Granger; but since I know that you and she were intimate I have to rule you out as a suspect.”

Harry handed her his wand and McGonagall cast the Priori Incantatem spell on it. It revealed a simple Levitating Charm he had performed earlier in the day during his Charm Lesson.

Handing his wand back to him, McGonagall scolded; “I know that Miss Granger was a smart girl and wouldn’t have been coerced into doing something against her will, but I do not approve of your… activities. You were both too young to do such things. And in such a way.”

Harry ignored her lecture, he was trying to figure out who had killed his Puppet and he was preoccupied by the numb sensation that had lingered since Hermione’s murder.. The old witch prattled on about inappropriate activities and waiting until one was old enough for such things. After a few moments, McGonagall dismissed him.

_-0-_-0-_

Over the next few days, rumors flew around the school. Somehow, the knowledge that Harry and Hermione had sex just moments before she was murdered was leaked and it spread like wildfire throughout the school. This was the topic of conversations for most everyone. Some of them talked about how strange it was that Harry and Hermione had sex and that she had died shortly afterwards. Other told tales about rough sex gone terribly wrong. And some were even bold enough to imply that Harry had intentionally killed Hermione.

Harry had passed a group of third years and had heard them whispering amongst themselves that “Potter was buggering her and tugged her head back so hard that he snapped her neck.” This did not please Harry at all. These children had the audacity to accuse him of murdering his own Puppet and they needed to be taught a lesson. In just a few moments, Harry had used his power to make the third years into nothing more than sobbing cowards who had wet themselves.

One night, Harry tried to distract himself by savagely sodomizing Megan while fingering both Cho and Ginny. His Puppets had still been in mourning over Hermione but he had needs and he used his power to make them believe that a good shag would be a form of honoring her memory. But even spraying his seed across his three Puppets faces didn’t alleviate Harry’s worries.

Part of him was still numb, even days after Hermione’s death. It was as if his hand had fallen asleep and had not wakened up yet. Harry found himself wondering what could cause such a feeling. Was it simply mourning and sadness? Had he been so connected to Hermione that it would affect him in such a way? She had been his favorite Puppet thanks to her intelligence and wickedness. But it felt like something more to Harry. He could put his finger on it, but the numbness was more than just grief over Hermione’s death.

_-0-_-0-_

Harry was upset. He had to go to that insipid Wand Weighing Ceremony with the other Champions. It was a silly thing that wasted his time. And that ugly witch, Rita Skeeter, kept pestering him.

At one point she had even dragged him into a cupboard and tried to interview him. Harry had simply used his power to make the witch distracted and confused. During the interview, Skeeter found herself asking Harry his name several times and wondering aloud what she was doing in Hogwarts.

The reason why Harry believed that the Ceremony was a waste of time was a thought that occurred to him shortly before he was dragged to the room with the other Champions.

He realized that the person who killed Hermione may have been following them. And then he remembered something Draco had said when he had tried to threaten Harry into not seeing Narcissa anymore. Draco had said that someone had seen Harry and Narcissa enter a magical room. That meant that someone had followed him then too.

Could the person who had spied on him and Narcissa be the same one who killed Hermione? It was feasible and Harry wanted to find out if it was true.

After the Ceremony ended, Harry retrieved the Marauders’ Map and activated it. He scanned the magical map until he found Draco’s name. He found the ponce in the library “Lose the goons. We need to talk.”

Draco quickly dismissed his friends.

“What is it?” Draco demanded. Harry could see a hint of defiance in the blond boy as he spoke. But Draco’s defiance was nothing compared to the lust and longing in him. Harry had something that Draco wanted and Harry knew he could use that to his advantage.

“Who told you about me and your mother?” Harry demanded. Lust and shame rose up inside of Draco at the mention of his mother.

“Why do you want to know?” Draco asked.

“It doesn’t concern you,” Harry said with a menacing tone while creating a spark of fear in Draco.

“I don’t know. I just got a letter telling me about it. I didn’t recognize the handwriting. It looked like they used a spell to disguise their writing it so I couldn’t recognize it,” Draco admitted and Harry could tell he was telling the truth.

“Find out who wrote you the letter,” commanded Harry.

“Why should I?”

“Remember the post I gave you from your mother?” Harry asked and Draco’s lust spiked. It was obvious that the blond boy must have masturbated to what was written in the letter for days. “Well, if you tell me who wrote the letter tipping you off, I’ll reward you with something even better.”

Lust, shame, and excitement swirled around in Draco at the thought of the reward.

_-0-_-0-_

Two days later, Draco slipped Harry a note in Potions Lab.

“Meet me in the classroom where you, mother, and I had that discussion.”

A few minutes later, Harry entered the room to find Draco waiting for him.

“What did you find?” Harry demanded.

“It took me some time, but I was able to cancel out the spell the person had used to disguise her handwriting,” announced Draco.

“Who was it?”

“Pansy,” Draco stated.

For a brief moment Harry was perplexed. Surely Pansy wasn’t the one who had followed him and Narcissa and he doubted that she was the one who killed Hermione. After he had lost his virginity to the Slytherin slut, Harry had made sure that she would not become attached to him by feeding her some claptrap about “it would be better if we weren’t together.”

But then Harry remembered the day he had Neville attack Snape. Pansy had grabbed Harry’s arm and was trying to tug him out of the classroom while Neville slashed at Snape. He remembered that she was terrified that he would get hurt as well and had obviously wanted to drag him to safety. Harry cursed himself internally. The precautions he had taken to make sure Pansy wasn’t yearning for him had failed. It was clear that she still had feelings for him.

“Now, where’s my reward?” asked Draco.

“Give me time,” Harry said.

“You promised me a reward,” whined Draco. “I want it.”

Harry didn’t need his power to see that Draco was full of lust. The boy had a tent in his trousers caused by his raging erection.

“Do you know what Pollyjuice is?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Draco said, clearly offended by such a stupid question.

“It’ll take me a month to brew it,” Harry informed him. “In a few weeks time, you’ll get to play with a copy of your mother. I’ll even supply you with a girl you can use.”

Draco nearly came in his pants at the mere thought.

Harry left Draco in the classroom. It was evident that the boy needed to wank himself desperately.

He pulled out his Marauders’ Map once more and scanned the parchment for Pansy. He found her in a nearby bathroom. Thankfully, no one else was in the loo with her.

Harry rushed to the bathroom and stormed in. Pansy, who had been washing her hands, jumped back in fear as Harry slammed the door shut.

“Did you do it?” Harry demanded.

“D-do w-what?” the girl stammered in fear.

“Did you kill Hermione?”

Under her fear, Harry saw pride at the mention of Hermione’s death. Pansy didn’t need to answer; Harry knew that she had done it.

“You bitch,” snarled Harry. Rage built up in him as he glared at Pansy. The part of him that had been numb since Hermione’s murder began to tingle like small needles were prickling against his skin.

“I had to do it, Harry,” she cried out. “I can’t sleep ever since we made love. I want you, I need you.”

The rage burned inside Harry as the once numb part continued to tingle.

“I dream about you inside me every night. I can’t go on without you,” Pansy pleaded. “I waited penitently for you to realize that what we had was special. Then I saw you with Mrs. Malfoy. I was mad and thought that Draco would talk you out of such a relationship.”

Harry felt the bile creep up his throat.

“Once Mrs. Malfoy left, I felt safe again, that you weren’t wasting yourself with anyone else. But then I saw you with that Mudblood,” Pansy said. “You took her like you took me and I hated her for it. I should be the one with you. Not that whore!”

Harry had enough. He reached out with his power and touched Pansy. He swept away the girl’s lust, anger, pride, and all other emotions except for her fear. He rapidly spiked her fear and the color glowed brightly in her.

Pansy’s flesh became deathly pale in the blink of an eye and if she had not just gone to the bathroom, Harry reasoned that she would’ve soiled herself. He continued to elevate her fear and the girl began to hyperventilate.

The part of him that was once numb now burned. It was like his hand was over a fire. Harry blocked the burning sensation out and redoubled his efforts on Pansy.

The black haired witch began to foam and froth at the mouth and Harry pushed her fear up even higher. She began to make pitiful sounds and the color of her fear was so intense that it hurt Harry’s eyes.

Harry spiked her fear higher still. Suddenly, the girl clutched her left arm and dropped to her knees. Her eyes bulged and she gasped before collapsing to the ground. She twitched on the floor twice and the color of her fear disappeared. With dead eyes, Pansy stared up at the ceiling.

“Very good, Harry. I’m proud of you,” a very familiar voice commented in his ear.

Harry spun around to find Hermione, draped in a thin silk robe, standing next to him. She looked as him and smiled.

“It took you long enough to kill the bitch, didn’t it?”

T B C

* * *

**Chapter:** 10

Disclaimer: I own none of this. This was created for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made. This is a work of pure fantasy. I do not condone or practice any of the activities contained within this fiction.

WARNING: This work of fiction has graphic depictions of sex (including but not limited to nonconsensual sex, rape, incest, and sex between minors) violence, and many other things that some readers may not like. If these things upset you DO NOT READ THIS!

Author’s Notes: This is a work of pure fantasy. I do not condone or practice any of the activities included in this work.  
Author’s Note part 2: I have to thank MAC (Alatoic01) for helping me out of a corner that I had written myself into.

To say that Harry was surprised to see Hermione standing next to him would’ve been an understatement. He stared at her for what felt like hours, trying to comprehend what was going on. He had seen her body right after she was attacked. The image of how her neck was twisted and bent in an unnatural way was still fresh in his mind and there was no question that she was dead. But here she was standing right in front of him, with a bright smile on her face as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

As an experiment, Harry reached out and attempted to touch her. His fingers passed through her face as if she was nothing. But it wasn’t the same as touching a ghost. Whenever Harry had come in contact with a ghost, it always felt cold. However, when Harry ran his hand through Hermione, there was no coldness. But there was no warmth to her either. It was as if she wasn’t there, like she was just a figment of his mind.

“How?” he asked.

“I’m not really here. I’m in your mind,” Hermione had said, confirming Harry’s speculation. “I believe I’m an elaborate memory… or perhaps a copy of some kind.”

“But how’d this happen?”

“I think it has something to do with your Puppet Master skills,” she speculated. Harry blanched at Hermione’s statement; she had found out his secret. “Harry, I’ve been rooting around in your head the last few days, ever since that cunt killed me. In that time, I’ve gone through your memories and I’ve seen what you’ve done to me and the others.”

Harry was surprised. There wasn’t a hint of anger or sadness in Hermione’s voice, something he would’ve expected from a witch who had found out that she had been manipulated in such a way. Rather, she seemed to accept the notion that he had been controlling her.

“To be honest, I was upset when I first saw your memory of how you adjusted my emotions. But then I came to realize something; you helped me become who I was supposed to be,” Hermione spoke. “Harry, all my life, I’ve been afraid. Afraid of what’s inside of me. Ever since I was a little girl, I’ve had these… dark desires in me. To cause pain, not just to hurt a person out of spite or anger, but because I’d enjoy it. I’ve been afraid of that side of me and I strove to suppress it.

“But then you unleashed it and made it grow with your power,” she continued. “And it felt wonderful. When I made Cho squeal the other day I felt whole. All those feelings made me warm and happy. It was wrong of me to deny that side of me, I realize that now. You showed me the way. Besides, even if I was upset at your manipulation of my emotions, you would’ve simply just pushed my anger aside and made me accept it. It wouldn’t have done me any good to fight it.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you,” Harry said sadly. “You were my favorite.”

“Actually, I think that’s why I’m here,” Hermione said. “You must have accidentally bonded with me shortly before I was murdered. A part of your Puppet Master abilities made a copy of me somehow. And that numbness you felt after that cunt killed me was when your powers were processing me. It was making a version of me in a sense. A copy of me in your mind.”

“So does that mean you’re stuck in my head forever?”

Hermione chewed on her lip for a moment before saying; “Not necessarily. Let’s head to the Come and Go Room, maybe it can show us something we can do. Also, bring the cunt’s body, it may be useful, if not we still have to get rid of it. It wouldn’t do to have someone stumble across it.”

And so Harry pulled his invisibility cloak out of his bag and threw it over Pansy’s body. He cast a simple levitating charm and then walked out of the bathroom, dragging the body behind him. Hermione walked by his side, unseen by everyone but Harry.

Once they made it to the Come and Go Room, Harry placed Pansy’s body on the floor and turned his attention to Hermione.

“What should we have the room supply us with?” he asked.

“Let’s have it find us a ritual which binds a spirit to a recently dead corpse,” Hermione offered. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. After a second he opened his eyes and saw a book lying open in front of him. He quickly read the ritual. It was a relatively simple incantation, but it needed a human sacrifice. It was a dark ritual, one where Harry had to sully his hands with the blood of an innocent. It wasn’t like killing Pansy, the Slytherin was a murderer and Harry killed her out of revenge. This ritual however needed Harry to kill someone in cold blood, to become a murdered himself. But Hermione was worth it.

“Who should we kill?” Hermione asked.

Harry immediately thought of his other Puppets. Cho and Ginny were out of the question, he enjoyed them too much. And he was just getting to know Megan and didn’t want to lose her just yet. He was still planning on fucking with Ron for his betrayal and simply killing him wouldn’t be enough punishment. Draco had his uses and Harry enjoyed tormenting the little shit. Besides, it would draw too much attention if another student who was connected to Harry in one way or another died or disappeared. So it had to be someone random, someone loosely connected at best.

“I’ll be right back,” Harry announced and stepped out into the hall. He walked to his left and rounded the corner looking for someone suitable. The first person he saw was Colin Ceevery. It would’ve been easy for Harry to lead the younger boy into the Come and Go Room. Colin already hero-worshiped Harry and would do anything he asked. But that ruled Colin out; he was too close to Harry. He needed someone disconnected from him so he continued his search.

He passed several more students. Some were in his year and others were from rival Quidditch teams. Harry didn’t want to risk selecting any of these students because they were connected to him, even though it was slight. Then he saw her.

She was a sixth year Hufflepuff. Her name was Sally but he couldn’t recall her last name. She was a quiet girl who didn’t fit in with any group. Harry had only met her in passing and never talked to her. She was perfect. Harry followed her for a moment until they had reached an unoccupied hall.

“Hey Sally,” Harry called out to her. The girl turned around and Harry created trust in her and directed it at him. She gave Harry a smile and he knew he had her.

“You want to see something cool?” he asked her.

“Yeah, sure,” Sally replied and walked up to him.

He took her through a round about way to the Come and Go Room. Harry didn’t want too many people to see him with her. When they arrived at their destination, he led her to the magical room and ushered her in.

“Oh, Merlin!” she exclaimed when she saw the body on the floor. “Is that Pansy Parkinson?”

Harry didn’t respond to her. Instead he closed the door behind them and began chanting the necessary incantation.

_“Eno sselefil a ot tirips siht dnib eno fo efil eht tel.#8221;_

“What’s going on here?” Sally asked. Harry could see the girl’s doubt and fear struggle with her trust for him.

_“Eno sselefil a ot tirips siht dnib eno fo efil eht tel.”_

Harry focused on a sharp blade and the magical room created one in his hand. He gripped the handle.

_“Eno sselefil a ot tirips siht dnib eno fo efil eht tel.”_

“H-Harry, w-what are y-you doing?” Sally stammered in fear. The black haired wizard reached up with his free hand and grabbed her hair. She started to scream, but Harry slashed the blade across her throat, turning her scream into a sickening gurgling sound.

Sally’s blood sprayed like a fountain out of the gash in her neck and it splashed on Pansy’s corpse. Coating it with her lifeblood.

 _“Eno sselefil a ot tirips siht dnib eno fo efil eht tel.”_ Harry repeated once more. Sally’s blood continued to flow out of her neck, but now it had ebbed down to a trickle. Harry felt a surge of magic wash over him.

“Now, Hermione, it’s time!” he commanded.

Harry saw the image of Hermione stand over Pansy’s corpse and lower herself into it lifeless form. Slowly, he saw the familiar colors of Hermione’s emotions flow through Pansy’s dark body. Suddenly, Pansy’s eyes popped open and she gasped for air. She looked up at Harry with her ice-blue eyes and said: “Harry, did it work?”

The wicked streak he saw in what was once Pansy’s body told Harry that the ritual was successful.

“Yes, it worked, Hermione,” Harry said happily and let Sally fall to the ground. She had served her purpose. The Hufflepuff wasn’t dead yet, but she wouldn’t last more than a few more seconds.

Harry reached down and helped Hermione to her feet. Once she was standing, he crushed his lips into hers. Sally’s blood was still warm on Hermione’s new lips.

Hermione moaned into Harry and she opened up her mouth to let his tongue in. His hand slid down her face and to her breasts. He squeezed them through her robes.

Pulling away, Hermione purred in Pansy’s voice: “Take me in my new body… Master.”

Harry felt his cock swell when Hermione called him that. It felt right the way “Master” rolled off her tongue.

Harry tore at Hermione’s clothes until she was naked in front of him. Hermione let out a squeak when Harry pinched her nipples roughly.

“Get on your knees,” Harry commanded and pointed at the floor in front of him. Hermione obliged with a smile. She opened his trousers and removed his hardening member. Hermione’s lips enveloped his crown and Harry let out a groan of pleasure. Her tongue batted over his tip several times before she slid her mouth down his shaft. When he got to the back of her mouth, Hermione paused and looked up at him. Slowly, Hermione continued to slide him into her mouth while still looking up at Harry. He groaned again as he felt Hermione’s throat contract around his cock. She pumped up and down on him twice before she pulled back, gasping for air.

“Do you like the way my new mouth feels on your cock, Master?” she asked in between breaths.

“Yes, I do.”

“Do you want to feel my new pussy?”

Instead of answering her, Harry pushed Hermione onto her back and spread her legs wide. He took his penis in his hand and rubbed his tip against her labia and clit. Hermione moaned in pleasure as he coated his crown with her juices.

“Fuck me,” she demanded.

Harry ignored her and continued to tease her with his rubbing.

“Fuck me, please,” she pleaded.

“Say my name,” Harry ordered. “My true name.”

“Master, fuck me please!”

Harry pushed into her and her inner walls hugged him. He pushed in and out three times before he used his power to stroke her already high arousal. She cried out as her first orgasm hit her. He watched as her body twitched with pleasure. After her orgasm had subsided, Harry plunged back into her.

“Yes, Master, fuck me hard!”

Orgasm after orgasm hit Hermione as Harry shagged her. He could feel the pressure build up inside of him.

“Where do you want it?” he grunted.

“Cum in me!” she cried out and Harry pumped away until he unloaded himself in her womb.

After he pulled out, he laid next to her as they both tried to catch their breaths. Then Hermione crawled down Harry’s body until she was laying on his legs and she took his limp organ in her hands. She methodically cleaned his cum and her juices off of his organ.

“I see you enjoyed being called Master,” she commented.

“It was nice,” admitted Harry.

“I’ll convince your other Puppets to do the same,” Hermione offered.

“Speaking of that, what are we going to tell them about you?”

“You could tell them the truth,” Hermione stated. “Not about you being a Puppet Master of course, that’ll be our secret. But we tell them we performed a ritual that bound my soul to Pansy’s body.”

“And the rest of the school?”

“We keep them in the dark,” Hermione said. “You and your Puppets can call me Hermione in private, but to everyone else I’m Pansy.”

“So you plan on spending the rest of your years at Hogwarts in Slytherin?” Harry asked and she nodded. “It’ll be good to have a set of ears in that House besides Draco. You can deal with any Slytherin that gives you a problem. Most of them are imbeciles and Draco is not a threat now. He’ impotent.”

“He’s not impotent when it comes to his mother,” Hermione said with a wicked glint in her eye. “I saw your memory of how you dealt with him. I wish I could have been there to see him lick your cum off his mother’s muff. I know you’re planning on rewarding Draco for naming Pansy, but who are you planning on giving to him?”

“Doesn’t really matter does it,” answered Harry. “All that matters is the person I give to him will be under the effects of Polyjuice and will look like Narcissa. I could even give Draco Colin and he wouldn’t know it.”

The two laid there in silence for a while, basking in each other’s warmth. Then, as Hermione got dressed Harry transfigured Sally’s body into a shoe. He was planning on tossing it into the Forbidden Forest later that night.

“I have a request Master,” Hermione said as they left the magical room.

“Yes?”

“I’d like for you to take Fleur soon. I think it’s about time we show her you’re not a boy,” she said. “And I want you to do it the way you told me you would. I want to eat her cunt while you bugger her.”

“Anything for you, my Puppet.”

T B C

* * *

**Chapter:** 11

Disclaimer: I own none of this. This was created for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made. This is a work of pure fantasy. I do not condone or practice any of the activities contained within this fiction.

WARNING: This work of fiction has graphic depictions of sex (including but not limited to nonconsensual sex, rape, incest, and sex between minors) violence, and many other things that some readers may not like. If these things upset you DO NOT READ THIS!

Author’s Notes: This is a work of pure fantasy. I do not condone or practice any of the activities included in this work.

Author’s Notes Part 2: I feel terribly silly writing French accents so you’ll have to use your imagination. Sorry.

It was odd seeing Hermione walk off to the dungeon instead of the Gryffindor tower. He was so used to having her in the same House as him. But he wasn’t worried that Hermione wouldn’t be able to handle any Slytherin. After checking the Marauders’ Map to find the location of the Slytherin Common Room and the password to get in, Hermione trotted off to the dungeons with a smile on her face. Harry knew that she would enjoy the challenge of dealing with her new housemates.

_-0-_-0-_

The next morning, Harry watched “Pansy” eat breakfast with her fellow Slytherins. He detected no suspicion in any of them yet, so Hermione was pulling off her ruse so far.

Harry and Hermione had agreed to meet in the abandoned classroom where Draco had confronted him after classes. Harry entered the room and found his favorite Puppet waiting for him.

“I got all the ingredients for Polyjuice today,” she said proudly. “All I had to do was say ‘please’ and Snape fetched them for me. He didn’t even ask what I was planning on using the Polyjuice for. I’m sure he just assumed that I was going to use it to torment someone from one of the other Houses.”

“Where shall we brew the potion?” asked Harry.

“I’ve already started,” Hermione said. “One of the benefits of being in Slytherin is that each student gets their own small lab which no one less is allowed to enter. It’s perfect for brewing the Polyjuice.”

“Has anyone suspected you’re not Pansy?” Harry asked. Even though he had not detected any suspicion from the Slytherins at breakfast, he wanted Hermione’s insight.

“No,” Hermione answered. “Apparently, Pansy’s been acting angry and distant ever since you fucked her. All I have to do is stay away from everyone and scowl and no one will be any wiser.”

Hermione walked up to her Master and whispered in his ear: “Can we take care of Fleur now?”

“Let’s go fetch our new toy,” Harry agreed and pulled his Marauders’ Map from his bag. It only took a moment to find Fleur’s name, she was in the school’s library.

As they walked to the library, Hermione discussed how they could ensnare Fleur.

“What kind of story do we tell her to get her to come with us?” she asked.

“We don’t need to,” Harry said. “I just create an overwhelming sense of trust in her using my power and she’ll follow us anywhere.”

“Good point.”

Fleur was standing in front of Madam Pince, the librarian. The golden wisps of the French girl’s power undulated around her. It was obvious that her power was uncontrollable and never ceased in its movement.

“You call this a library?” Fleur asked with indignation. “My little sister has a better selection.”

The French witch was ripe with a sense of superiority. It was clear that she believed she was a notch above everyone around her. That she deserved to be worshiped in a way. It was a notion that Harry looked forward to playing with. The thought of having this proud and arrogant witch on her knees begging for his cock excited him.

Harry and Hermione walked up behind Fleur.

“Excuse me, Fleur?” Harry began.

Wit a disgruntled huff, the blonde witch turned around.

“What do you want?” she asked in a perturbed fashion. The golden strands of her enthralling power wisped uncontrollably around her and Harry used his power to bat them away from him. He was the one who was going to be in control, not Fleur.

“Could you follow us?” Hermione asked.

“Whatever for?” Fleur spat.

With a silent chuckle, Harry made a spark of trust in the bitch. He didn’t take away her self-righteousness just yet; he was looking forward to playing with that part of her. As her trust rapidly grew, Fleur blinked and asked “Where are we going?”

She was still full of indignation and pompousness. It was interesting to see how those two emotions swirled around her trust.

“Someplace private,” Harry answered and led his two Puppets back to the abandoned classroom. Hermione sealed the door shut with several charms before she turned to Harry.

“Make her cum, Harry,” she requested. “I want to see the face she makes.”

“What are you talking about, you disgusting little girl?” Fleur demanded. She was full of the color of righteous outrage. She was about to go on another rant when Harry cut her off.

In a spit second, Harry created lust and arousal in the French witch and spiked them to the pinnacle instantaneously. Fleur’s eyes bulged and her mouth popped open letting an “oh” sound escape. Before she could recover, Harry elevated her lust and arousal again and her knees buckled.

“What a pretty face,” Hermione purred while Fleur trembled with desire.

Harry spiked her lust again and Fleur collapsed to the floor as another orgasm rocked her. He could see the witch’s indignation and pride struggle with her arousal. As if she believed such reactions in front of strangers like Harry and Hermione were beneath her. It made him smile.

“Remove our toy’s clothes won’t you?” Harry requested of Hermione.

The now black-haired witch waved her wand over Fleur and her blue robes disappeared with a pop, leaving her kneeling on the floor in her bra and knickers. Fleur’s knickers were visibly damp with her juices. Harry waited for Hermione to complete the task of stripping Fleur and was surprised to see Hermione waiting.

“What’s the hold up?” he asked.

“I have a plan for her panties,” she said. “They need to be wetter.”

“Alright then, take off her bra,” Harry commanded. “I want to see her tits.”

With a devilish smile, Hermione waved her wand and Fleur’s bra vanished. The blonde witch covered her breasts with her arms immediately. Hermione giggled and waved her wand once more. Fleur struggled against the magic that was forcing her arms open, but she failed. In a short moment, Fleur’s arms were pulled open to reveal her tits. The French witch’s breasts were very impressive. They were somewhat larger than a handful and had large, puffy areolas.

“Make her cum again,” Hermione requested. “I need her knickers sopping.”

Harry was interested to see what Hermione had planned and forced another orgasm on Fleur.

“That’s it, more,” Hermione said as she watched Fleur’s wet spot grow. Another orgasm hit Fleur followed by another before Hermione spoke; “That’s good enough.”

Fleur was panting like an exhausted dog when Hermione walked up to her and pushed her onto her back. Hermione then pealed off Fleur’s wet knickers, uncovering the French witch’s blonde muff. Her labia was inflamed and glistening.

“Spread your legs, bitch,” Hermione barked at Fleur after she removed the soaking knickers off of the witch.

“W-why are you doing this?” Fleur panted out.

“Because you called Harry a boy,” Hermione growled. “Now spread your fucking legs!”

Fleur hesitantly complied and Hermione balled up the French witch’s knickers. Then Hermione pried open Fleur’s labia with her right hand, stretching her open.

“Brace yourself, bitch,” Hermione warned and began stuffing Fleur’s knickers into her swollen cunt. Fleur cried pitifully and attempted to crawl away from Hermione, but she was too weak from her orgasms to do so. Hermione continued to stuff the knickers in until they disappeared into Fleur’s folds.

Harry could see that Fleur was very uncomfortable having her undergarments stuffed in her. He did nothing to alleviate this discomfort. However, he did cause Fleur to have another orgasm.

“That’s it Harry,” Hermione said as Fleur bucked. “Get those knickers dripping wet. I’m not done with them yet.”

“That’s all well and good, but how is this showing the bitch I’m not a boy?” Harry asked.

“Good point,” Hermione agreed. She turned to Fleur and pulled the witch up into a sitting position by tugging roughly on her silvery-blonde hair. “Pull out your willy Harry and come over here.”

Harry followed Hermione’s suggestion and after freeing his organ, walked over to stand on the opposite side of Fleur. Hermione had held Fleur’s head in such a way that she couldn’t see Harry until he was standing directly over her. Fleur’s blue eyes bulged when Harry’s organ came into view.

“Harry’s not a boy is he?” Hermione demanded and leaned forward so that she could take Harry’s cock into her mouth while it was positioned over Fleur’s face. Harry decided to give Hermione and hand and he reached down to grab Fleur’s hair and held her in position. Hermione let go of the bitch and stroked her hand on Harry’s member, causing it to swell even more. Hermione worked her hand and mouth on him until he was fully erect. Then Hermione took his cock and held it in front of Fleur’s face so that she could see the length and girth of it.

“He’s not a boy, is he?” she demanded. Fleur stared wide eyed at Harry’s impressive size. Hermione was dissatisfied with the lack of response form Fleur. She showed this dissatisfaction by spitting a huge glob of saliva into Fleur’s face.

“Is he a boy?” Hermione screamed in Fleur’s face as her spittle rolled down the witch’s face.

Harry could see that Fleur was disgusted with the fact that Hermione had just spit in her face. But he could also see that she was naturally attracted to his cock. It only took a small bit of nudging with his power to make her answer Hermione.

“No, he is not a boy,” Fleur breathed out. Harry rewarded her answer by using his power and causing her to climax once more.

“Good girl,” Hermione congratulated. “Now let’s put those knickers to good use.”

Fleur cried out as Hermione jabbed one of her fingers into her blonde twat. Fleur winced in pain as Hermione fished around in her vagina. After a second, Hermione began to pull Fleur’s knickers out. They were incredibly damp and practically dripping with Fleur’s pussy juices.

Hermione dangled the soiled garment over Fleur’s face and commanded; “Open your mouth.”

Harry saw defiance, revulsion, and pride flare up in Fleur at Hermione’s command. The French witch was appalled at what Hermione was suggesting. That was a mistake.

Hermione’s wickedness raged inside her and she spat once more on Fleur’s face. Harry saw disgust well up inside Fleur once more. However, this time Harry used his power and spiked her enjoyment and her shame at the same time. He reasoned that Fleur would still hate to have been treated in such a lowly fashion, but that she’d also like it as well. Harry was curious to see how such conflicting emotions, hatred and enjoyment, would interact with each other. He was pleasantly surprised to see tears roll out of Fleur’s eyes as she opened her mouth for Hermione.

A muffled groan came from Fleur as Hermione stuffed the soiled knickers into the blonde witch’s mouth. After the garment disappeared into Fleur’s mouth, Hermione asked: “Do you like your own taste?”

Harry assured Fleur’s response when he spiked her lust. The blonde witch nodded as she held her undergarment in her mouth.

“Let’s finish this,” Harry demanded and pushed Fleur over so that she was on all fours. Hermione took out her wand and jabbed the tip into Fleur’s anus. The black haired witch muttered an incantation which cleaned and lubricated the bitch’s hole. Hermione placed her wand on the floor and then spread Fleur’s cheeks apart, giving Harry a clear path.

Fleur’s muffled cries filled the room as Harry shoved his cock into her tight hole. He slowly pushed in until he was completely buried inside her. Once his entire length was in the bitch, Harry paused. He was relishing the sensation of Fleur’s rectum wrapped around his organ; the warmth and pressure of it thrilled him.

After a second, Harry felt Hermione kiss his testicles. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Hermione had positioned herself so that she was lying on her back and her face was underneath his balls and Fleur’s cunt.

The French witch began to moan and Harry saw her lust and arousal begin to rise once again. He knew from Fleur’s reaction that Hermione must’ve started licking the French witch’s pussy. Harry took this as his cue to begin as well. He methodically slid in and out of Fleur.

He observed that he didn’t need to elevate Fleur’s lust and arousal with his powers; the bitch was rapidly approaching another climax. The combination of his cock plunging in and out of her ass and Hermione’s tongue on her twat was sending Fleur over the edge.

A slurping sound emanated below him. Hermione was obviously lapping up the juices that were flowing out of Fleur.

As he felt his own climax building, Harry increased his speed and force until he was slamming himself into Fleur. This just drove the bitch further into her own ecstasy. She groaned pitifully as orgasm after orgasm struck her.

Harry grunted and shot his load deep into Fleur. He continued to pump until he was dry. Harry pulled himself out and Fleur fell to the side. Her body twitched for a few moments and then she fell asleep.

“That was fun,” Hermione commented. Her face was glistening with Fleur’s juice.

Harry helped his Puppet up and kissed her, his tongue rolling over hers. Fleur’s taste mingled with Hermione’s new taste in Harry’s mouth.

“Next, you claim Lavender right under Ron’s nose,” Hermione said.

“She’ll be mine by tomorrow night,” Harry said confidently. “If not sooner.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Hermione agreed. “Even if you didn’t have your power, she’d go mad over your cock.”

As if to prove her point, Hermione gave Harry’s manhood a squeeze before stuffing it back into his trousers.

“But may I suggest that Lavender stay with Ron,” Hermione offered.

“Tell her that even though Ron and I are on the outs, I don’t want to hurt him by taking his girl away,” Harry said.

“Exactly,” replied Hermione. “You use you power to make sure Lavender agrees. Then when she and Ron get together, use your powers again and make sure she doesn’t enjoy in the slightest.”

Hermione’s idea would force Lavender to stay with Ron and make the blonde witch hate it. He could imagine that after a while, Lavender would begin to slip up and start to make comments about Ron’s manhood and skill. This would slowly drive Ron and Lavender to ruin. It wasn’t enough punishment for Ron’s betrayal, but it was a start.

“Let’s go ‘reintroduce’ you to the other Puppets,” offered Harry. A spark of excitement and joy filled Hermione. He desired to see what Hermione was going to do to the other three witches.

The two walked out of the classroom, leaving Fleur sleeping naked on the floor. As they turned the corner, a voice called out to Harry.

“Harry, wait up!”

He turned to see Colin Creevey run up to him. It was clear that the boy had been running for a while; his face was beet red and dripping with sweat.

“I have a note from Professor Hagrid, Harry,” Colin panted happily. “I’ve been looking for you for hours.”

Harry took the note from Colin. The blond boy looked between Harry and who he thought was Pansy suspiciously.

“You can go now,” Hermione snarled in her best Slytherin bitch tone. Colin paled in fear and quickly bolted away, clearly frightened of what the witch would do to him.

Harry read the note.

 _Harry,_  
Meet me at my hut at midnight. Bring your dad’s cloak.  
Hagrid

Harry turned to Hermione, who had read the note over his shoulder.

“Whatever it is, it must be important. I guess we’ll have to play with Cho and the others some other time,” Hermione said disappointedly. “But I’m still holding you to your promise; you have to seduce Lavender by tomorrow night.”

“I’ll ruin Lavender for Ron no later than midnight tomorrow night,” Harry stated.


End file.
